El Largo Camino a Casa
by DarkGhani
Summary: Secuela de Sangre Para El Elegido. Legolas, Aragorn y Atavus regresan a Rivendel después de su calvario en Dol Guldur, pero se encontrarán con un adversario del pasado que esta buscando venganza. Tortura, Angustia. traducción del fic de Meluivan Indil CO
1. El Hogar Está Donde Está El Corazón

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece nada del universo de Tolkien, ¡ni siquiera el fic me pertenece! Es de Meluivan Indil (ID: 673300), quién amablemente me permitió que lo tradujera al español y lo publicara aquí. A ella tampoco le pertenece nada del universo de Tolkien, sólo son suyos Atavus y Uglúk, así que si a alguien le interesa alguno de los dos ya sabe a quién acudir.

**Nota:** Esta historia es la primera secuela de _"Blood for the Taking"_, y es probable que no lo entiendas si no has leído ese fic antes. Esta es, como la anterior, una historia llena de tortura física y mental, así que si no te gusta eso por favor no continúes.

¡Ah! Y como una nota aparte, para que no se vayan a confundir. Meluivan mantiene el nombre élfico de Aragorn en este fic, Estel.

**Capítulo 1: El Hogar Está Donde Está El Corazón**

"¿Ya esta abierto el paso de la montaña?" preguntó Atavus mientras la patrulla del Bosque Negro entraba por la puerta principal.

"Sí mi señora," respondió el líder de la patrulla.

"Gracias," dijo ella antes de salir corriendo al campo de tiro. Cuando ella llegó se encontró con Legolas y Estel practicando.

"¡Flecha!" Gritó Legolas al ver lo que sucedía.

Inmediatamente Atavus se tiró al piso. La flecha no le dio en la cabeza por pocos centímetros.

"¿Qué clase de tontería estás haciendo?" Preguntó Estel acercándosele a zancadas.

Ella se reclinó sobre la hierba donde había caído, mirando hacía arriba con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Ese día ni flechas perdidas le bajarían los ánimos.

"Accidente. No te vi apuntar". Contestó ella riéndose por la severa mirada en su rostro.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" Preguntó al no entender el chiste.

"Es que luces exactamente igual que Lord Elrond cuando esta retando a los gemelos por sus travesuras," dijo ella empezando a reírse con más fuerza.

Estel miró a Legolas, quién acababa de asentir dándole la razón. Entonces miró de nuevo a Atavus y su ceño se transformo en sonrisa, pues él también comenzó a reírse. "Bueno, ¿pero que es lo que te ha puesto de tan buen humor esta mañana?"

"El paso de la montaña esta abierto. Podemos regresar a casa, Estel." Dijo con la sonrisa más grande que podía esbozar.

"No me había dado cuenta de que quisieras dejar mi reino con tanta urgencia, Atavus," dijo Legolas fingiendo que había herido sus sentimientos.

"No es eso, Legolas. Me gusta Bosque Negro, pero quiero estar en casa. La extraño tanto", intento explicarse.

"Entiendo, amiga mía. Justo estábamos hablando de cuando deberíamos salir." Legolas no podía creer cual había sido el cambio en Atavus desde que habían escapado de Dol Guldur. Antes de que fueran capturándoos ella había sido feliz, pero en una forma algo melancólica. Habían tantas dudas en su vida que le hacían sentirse incomoda en la mayor parte de las situaciones. Pero no más. Desde Dol Guldur parecía que había empezado a aceptarse más a si misma. Estaba más confiada y segura de si misma. Podía ver que un montón de sentimientos sin resolver que ella había guardado habían desaparecido completamente de su mente. Había ganado algo en su estancia en Dol Guldur que le significaba más que la vida misma. Había ganado una familia y un lugar al que pertenecía realmente, y ahora quería regresar a casa. Le entendía más de lo que ella creía.

"¿Acaso dijiste 'deberíamos'?" Preguntó para recibir una sonrisa burlona del elfo rubio. "¿Acaso dijo 'deberíamos'?" Se volteó a Estel esperando recibir más cooperación de su parte y nuevamente recibió una sonrisa.

"Si lo hiciste. Yo te oí. Tú vienes con nosotros," dijo poniéndose de pie. Deseaba irse inmediatamente. El hecho de que pensará que Legolas no iría con ellos había sido lo que le detuviera de salir corriendo por la puerta principal.

"Si, lo haré, pero no saldremos hasta dentro de unos días. Mi padre aún quiere hace un banquete de despedida antes de que nos vayamos. Es una costumbre ridícula, pero él siempre insiste en hacerlo cada vez que dejo este reino," explicó Legolas. No estaba seguro de si podría contener su emoción lo suficiente para no insultar a su padre.

"Okay. Prometo no insultar a tu padre: luciré lo suficientemente alterada por dejar Bosque Negro cuando digamos adiós," prometió poniendo una expresión deprimida para que pudieran ver que era capaz de hacerlo. Para su decepción ambos se pusieron a reír lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención hacía ellos tres. Los otros elfos en el campo de tiro se detuvieron para ver a su príncipe. "Creo que has perdido tu salud mental. Tal vez deba ir a buscar a los sanadores de tu padre," dijo intentando enfocar la atención en sus amigos en vez de en ella misma. Sabía que la sugerencia atraparía su atención.

"Eso no es gracioso," dijo Legolas tajantemente. Para él, tener que ver a los sanadores de su padre, era peor que la muerte.

"¿No lo fue?" Les sonrió malvadamente.

--------------------------------------------------------

Los tres amigos salieron justo un día antes de la primavera. Aún había un poco de nieve en la tierra, pero la cada vez mayor luz del sol estaba derritiéndola rápidamente. Esta vez tomaron el camino largo a través del Bosque Negro hasta el Camino del Bosque Viejo. Atavus disfruto caminar por el bosque. En cierto modo le recordaban a Ithilien. Ithilien había sido oscuro, estando tan cerca de Mordor, pero aún así tenía su belleza interior. Las voces de los árboles habían hecho su estadía ahí más fácil para ella. Había sido bendecida con la habilidad élfica de hablar con los árboles, justo como los elfos Silvanos del Bosque Negro, y se había encontrado con que los árboles del Bosque Negro no eran tan diferentes de los árboles del Ithilien. A medida de que abandonaban el bosque se despidió de los árboles y ellos, en respuesta, hicieron susurrar a sus hojas.

Pasaron la mayor parte de los días con hombres que le hablaban más de sus venturas, y ella, a cambio, les contaba de las travesuras que les había tendido a los orcos de Minas Morgul con Garin. Estaba feliz de poder mirar atrás a aquel tiempo y recordar unas pocas cosas buenas en vez de las malas.

Le parecía a Atavus que todo estaba bien y en orden en su vida, pero ella ignoraba que pronto su vida tomaría un muy mal giro.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Los quiero vivos," ordenó el orco a sus subordinados. "Sepárenlos y después tómenlos uno por uno." El orco había esperado mirando el Camino del Bosque Viejo, sabiendo que algún día tendrían que salir por ahí hacía Rivendel. Cuando habían pasado les había dicho a sus orcos que para seguirlos les dejaran mucho sitio, para que el elfo no pudiera detectar su presencia. Espero hasta que aparecieron por el paso de la montaña, sabiendo que pelear con un elfo silvano en un bosque sería estúpido. Ellos tendrían más oportunidades en las montañas.

Sus orcos ya los habían capturado una vez antes, y sabía que superando al trío con veinte a uno, podría hacerlo una vez más. Ellos pensaban que él estaba muerto. Eso era un punto a su favor. No había muerto aunque, cuando el Nazgûl regresó para encontrar que sus prisioneros habían escapado, junto con la mayor parte de sus esclavos, había deseado estarlo. Pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora, no estaba trabajando para el Nazgûl, él y sus hombres habían dejado Dol Guldur y ahora vivían en las cuevas cercanas al paso por las montañas. Pero él quería venganza, torturaría y entonces mataría a los tres amigos por lo que le habían hecho.

Legolas se detuvo, sentía que algo no estaba bien. Estel había visto esa expresión en el rostro de su amigo antes. "¿Qué es, Legolas?"

"No estamos solos," respondió.

En ese momento sonó algo como un gruñido muy alto y varias docenas de orcos saltaron de las rocas sobre ellos. Estaban rodeados por grandes pedruscos a ambos lados del camino y había pocas probabilidades de escapar. Empezaron la pelea los tres juntos, espalda a espalda, pero los orcos seguían órdenes de un nuevo amo y se las arreglaron para separar a los tres guerreros. Legolas saltó a una de las piedras disparando flechas hacía el camino, matando a tantos orcos como pudo. Atavus había elegido una piedra frente a la de Legolas, uniéndose a la diversión de dispararles a los orcos. Desafortunadamente Estel no podía escalar ninguna roca así que se quedo en el camino, usando su espada para desmembrar a los orcos que venían.

Estel estaba casi siendo superado por los monstruos y ellos estaban matándolos tan rápido como les era posible. Atavus acercó su mano a su aljaba para sacar otra flecha pero ya no había nada. "Ay, nunca hay suficientes flechas cuando las necesitas." Miró a Legolas señalándole que estaba fuera y saltó a la pelea bajo ella.

Finalmente los orcos empezaban a desaparecer. Atavus acababa de decapitar a uno de los más grandes cundo oyó algo desde arriba, alzó la vista para ver como un orco se llevaba a Legolas, quien estaba demasiado concentrado en la batalla bajo el que no había percibido la presencia del orco tras él, y ahora estaba inconsciente.

"¡Estel!" gritó, en cuanto tuvo su atención señalo hacia arriba. Estel pudo ver el apuro en el que estaba metido Legolas, pero ninguno de los dos podía alejarse de la batalla en ese momento.

Les costó algunos minutos más para deshacerse del resto de los orcos, preciosos minutos que no podían permitirse desperdiciar. Inmediatamente corrieron en la dirección en la que se había ido el orco.

--------------------------------------------------------

"¿A que te refieres con que solo pudiste capturar uno?" Le grito Uglúk al orco que había traído al elfo inconsciente a la cueva.

"Capitán, ellos estaban demasiado preparados. Mataron a todos los orcos que lleve conmigo," respondió el subalterno atemorizado.

"Tres de ellos mataron a casi sesenta de tus mejores soldados. ¿Cómo?" El Capitán estaba furioso.

"El elfo y la chica tenían una posición más ventajosa que la nuestra. Ellos pudieron deshacerse de al menos de treinta y cinco de mis guerreros con sus arcos. Yo pude deslizarme tras el elfo y golpearlo."

"Sal de mi vista. Recoge lo que queda de la tropa y ve por ellos; si llegas a regresar con las manos vacías ocuparás su lugar en la sala de torturas," gruñó el capitán.

--------------------------------------------------------

"¿Qué vamos a hacer? Es imposible rastrear al orco que se llevo a Legolas en el suelo rocoso, además, hay cientos de cuevas en las que pueden esconderse." Estel podía oír la desesperación en la voz de Atavus.

"Lo encontraremos. No pierdas la esperanza," trató de asegurarle Estel. En ese momento oyó el ruido de varios pies corriendo hacía ellos. "Escóndete."

Atavus vio que el orco que dirigía la tropa se parecía mucho al que había atrapado a Legolas. Empezó a salir de su escondite tras las rocas pero Estel la detuvo. "No, ellos no lo tienen. Debemos ir hacía el lugar de dónde ellos salieron y tratar de encontrarlo."

"Pero Estel, ese es el orco que se lo llevó. Si podemos interrogarlo tal vez descubramos donde está Legolas," discutió Legolas señalando al orco dirigiendo la pequeña tropa. "Son algo menos que una docena, podemos con ellos."

A diferencia de Atavus Estel no había tenido una buena vista del orco que se había llevado a Legolas, además de eso, para él todos los orcos eran iguales: Feos. ATavus había pasado muchos años estudiando a los orcos. Sabía cuales eran las marcas que los distinguen. Ella podía distinguirlos fácilmente y ese era el orco que se había llevado a su amiga.

"Esta bien, los atacaremos a la cuenta de tres," dijo empezando a contar.

"¡Tres!" Gritó Atavus dejando su escondite tras la piedra. Estel no podía creer que Legolas le llamará a él temerario. Comparado con Atavus él consideraba ser cauteloso. La siguió y atacaron. El deshacerse de la banda de orcos fue un trabajo rápido y tuvieron el cuidado de no matar al líder.

La bestia estaba herida pero Estel estaba seguro de que viviría. "¿Dónde has llevado a nuestro amigo?" Dijo poniendo la punta de su espada en la garganta del orco.

"Nunca lo encontrarán," fue la única respuesta de la criatura.

"Si no me lo dices cortaré tu cuello," le advirtió él.

"Esa sería una mejor muerte de la que recibiría si les contará."

"¿Quién lo tiene?" Estel había decidido acercarse de otra forma.

"Alguien que quiere matarte."

Estel estaba empezando a sentirse frustrado. El orco estaba hablando en adivinanzas y no habían conseguido la información que necesitaban.

"Te diré algo. Si no me dices te dejaré ir y cuando encontremos a quien lo tiene le diré que tú nos lo dijiste. Quienquiera que sea deseará tu sangre si es que no lo mato yo mismo primero," amenazó Estel. Le sorprendió ver cruzar una sombra de miedo por los ojos del orco y se sorprendió aún más cuando el orco se empujó contra la punta de la espada.

"Ay, ¿Qué clase de ser podría inspirarle tanto miedo a quién no se preocupa por nada?" Se preguntó mientras sacaba su espada de la criatura.

"No lo sé, pero odio pensar en lo que podría estar haciéndole a nuestro amigo." Dijo Atavus escaneando la cordillera. "Ven, tenemos que buscar algunas cuevas."

--------------------------------------------------------

La mente de Legolas estaba nebulosa cuando despertó. Estaba en una habitación oscura pero una vela pequeña estaba quemándose en la esquina. Sus manos estaban atadas frente a él y estaban atadas a algún tipo de arnés de cuero que estaba alrededor de su pecho desnudo. Había correas que iban alrededor de su estómago y sobre sus hombros, estas se cerraban con un broche de tal en el centro de su espalda. Encontró que una cadena que iba desde la pared estaba atada al cierre en el arnés. No podía alcanzar el cierre con sus manos atadas frente al arnés. A su vista no había forma de quitarse el arnés.

Miro alrededor de la pequeña habitación y notó que estaba en una cueva. Odiaba las cuevas. Se preguntaba si sus amigos habían escapado o estarían como él en alguna parte del sistema de cuevas.

No pudo seguir pensando por mucho. "Tus amigos nunca te encontrarán aquí. Estamos en las profundidades de las montañas." Conocía esa voz, pero era imposible. Atavus lo había matado. Pero ahí estaba él, entrando a la habitación, gruñéndole al elfo. "Usted será mi huésped por algún tiempo, su Alteza."

"¿No se suponía que estabas muerto?" Preguntó sarcásticamente el elfo.

"El fenómeno lo intentó, pero una vez más falló." El orco sonrió engreído. "Pero esta bien. Pronto tendré a mi juguete favorito de nuevo y tendré que agradecerte por ello. Tú eres la carnada en mi trampa elfo."

Legolas se sacudió hacía adelante, sólo deseaba envolver su cuello con sus manos y sacar la vida de él. Pero para su sorpresa cuando llegó al final de la cadena sintió un dolor agudo recorrerle debajo de todas las cintas de cuero del arnés. Hizo una mueca de dolor al retroceder. Miró hacía abajo y vio la sangre correr por su pecho y su estómago, justo debajo de las cintas.

"¿Te gusta tu nuevo atuendo? Hay pedazos de metal afilados encajados en la parte inferior de las correas. cada vez que tires del arnés estos se meterán más profundo en tu piel, no hay forma que te liberes. Lo utilizamos para entrenar a los wargos jóvenes, es comprensible que sea usado en un animal como tú." El orco acababa de inclinarse contra la pared, mirando la expresión rencorosa que el elfo le dedicaba.

"¿Por qué simplemente no te rindes? ¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer que atormentarnos?" preguntó Legolas, pero sabía que sus palabras no harían ningún efecto en el orco.

"No, realmente no." Fue la respuesta del orco mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Legolas levantó la mirada imaginando las estrellas que no podía ver a través de las toneladas de piedra. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Ilúvatar nos sometes a esto otra vez? ¿Qué hemos hecho para merecer la obsesión de esta vil criatura?"

--------------------------------------------------------

**Nota de la traductora: **

Casi un mes después, finalmente he empezado la traducción de "The Long Journey Home" justo antes de empezar exámenes, pero después de eso estaré algo más libre para seguir traduciendo los demás capítulos, que por cierto, son menos que en "Blood for the Taking". Espero que les guste este nuevo fic de Meluivan Indil,

Atte. Ghani-chan


	2. El Laberinto

**Disclaimer: **Por favor ver el primer capítulo para más información.

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene escenas de tortura física y sicológica, si no te crees capaz de aguantarlo o ya tienes confirmado que no tienes estómago para estas cosas, por favor no leas.

**El Laberinto**

"Estos túneles son como un laberinto. Creo que deberíamos separarnos y cada uno revisar una cueva." No se habían dado cuenta que las cuevas estaban conectadas entre si, y que había miles de túneles cavados en la tierra. Los orcos habían estado ocupados creando el sistema de cuevas en solo unos pocos meses.

Se habían detenido por unos momentos para descansar después de buscar en las diferentes cuevas por varias horas. Estaban en un cuarto que tenía varias aberturas en diferentes direcciones.

"No servirá de nada, nunca encontrarán a su amigo." Se oyó una voz profunda hacer eco por los túneles. Parecía venir de varias direcciones diferentes. Los dos amigos se miraron entre si sorprendidos.

"Yo conozco esa voz," dijo Atavus horrorizada.

"Yo también". Estel frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta del problema en el que estaban.

"Debí dejarte ir tras el para asegurarnos de que muriera," dijo Atavus sintiendo a la culpa crecer dentro de si. "¿Por qué fui tan estúpida?"

"No, no pienses eso. Tenemos que estar juntos si queremos encontrar a Legolas. No le dejaremos ganar." Dijo Estel sacudiéndola cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta.

"Tienes razón," respondió ella suspirando profundamente, entonces habló más alto para que el orco pudiera oírla. "¿Cómo está tu pecho, Uglúk? ¿Aún te duele?" Se mofó ella.

"Eso no era a lo que me refería," susurró Estel sacudiendo su cabeza.

"No te preocupes, él conoce este juego", sonrió. "Escucha".

"Esta bien, ¿y tus costillas?" respondió la voz.

"Sanaron al día siguiente, como bien debes saberlo ya. ¿Por qué no vienes para verlo por ti mismo?" Ella quería atraer a la criatura hacía ellos. Era tiempo de que esa vieja pelea terminara.

"No, no lo creo. Quiero probar un nuevo juego y tu amigo elfo me viene bastante bien para eso." Respondió el orco casi alegremente, si podía decirse eso de la voz de un orco.

"¿Qué clase de juego?" preguntó Atavus asustada de escuchar a que nuevos tormentos sería sometido su amigo.

"Ya verás, ya verás... O tal vez debería decir escucharás." Después de esa afirmación el orco no dijo nada más, no importaba cuanto lo llamase ella.

"Tenemos que encontrarlo," dijo desesperada. "Lo que viste hacer a esa criatura unos meces atrás era sólo una fracción del mal que puede hacer. Es casi tan bueno torturando como el Rey Brujo."

"Lo encontraremos," le aseguró Estel mientras entraba a uno de los túneles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uglúk entró a la cámara en la que estaba Legolas. "Tus amigos vinieron. Pero me temo que están perdiéndose en mis túneles. Lo que les costará una quincena en encontrarte." El orco se acercó sosteniendo algo muy siniestro en su mano. "Pero hasta entonces yo jugaré contigo."

Legolas no dijo nada mientras la criatura se acercaba más. Estaba sosteniendo lo que al principió le pareció un látigo, pero al mirarlo de cerca notó que había pedazos de metal pegados a las correas de cuero. Probablemente del mismo tipo de metal que estaba dentro de su arnés.

Todos los sonidos se amplificaban en los túneles, pero los ecos distorsionaban los sonidos, haciendo parecer que venían de todas direcciones. Ellos oyeron el chasquear del látigo mientras el orco empezaba a torturar al elfo.

"No," grito Atavus, empezando a caminar en círculos sin saber de dónde venía el sonido.

Ella podía ver la expresión de dolor en los ojos de Estel cada vez que oían al látigo chasquear una y otra vez. "Lo vamos a encontrar," prometió él. Atavus lo seguía a donde fuera que el la llevara. Su tiempo con los montaraces le habían dado una mejor perspectiva de las direcciones de la que ella nunca podría soñar. Confiaba en él para encontrar el camino.

La tortura demoró horas en terminar. El Nazgûl nunca le permitió al orco llevar las sesiones tan lejos. Pero al orco no le importaba mucho si mataba al elfo. Él solo quería atraer a los otros a su trampa.

Legolas sabía que su tortura era usada en alguna forma para atraer a sus amigos a la trampa del orco y que saber eso hacía el dolor aún peor. No sólo su cuerpo gritaba de dolor, sino también su corazón. Su pecho, espalda y estómago estaba completamente cubiertos de largas cortadas y furiosas marcas. Podía ver su propia sangre juntándose alrededor de sus rodillas. Estaba demasiado débil para permanecer parado y ahora estaba en cuatro patas tratando de mantener su rostro cubierto. Si ese látigo le daba en los ojos estaría ciego para siempre.

El orco se había tranquilizado un poco queriendo alargar la tortura tanto como fuera posible. Sabia que los otros podían oír el chasquido del látigo, pero eso no era lo suficientemente bueno. Tenía que causar tanta tortura sicológica como le fuera posible a los buscadores. "¿No es divertido como algo tan simple puede causar un mundo de dolor si es usado de la forma adecuada?" Legolas levantó la mirada ante esas palabras. Podía ver que la criatura retiro la mano de la bolsa, pero no podía ver que había en ella.

El orco se adelanto para dar una brutal patada en las costillas del elfo, enviando a Legolas al suelo sobre su costado. Sentía como si no pudiera respirar. Estaba sorprendido de ver al orco arrodillarse junto a él y poner la mano sobre una de las cortadas de su pecho. Pero sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa cuando sintió que la mano del orco quemaba como el fuego. El orco aplastó su mano contra la herida, frotando una sustancia cristalina en ella. Legolas se resistió, pero eso sólo le trajo más dolor. El orco continuó el tratamiento en cada cortada que pudo encontrar. Finalmente logró lo que estaba esperando cuando el elfo grito por el fuego que estaba consumiendo su cuerpo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los amigos se preocuparon cuando los túneles alrededor de ellos se quedaron en silencio. Pero el silencio no duró mucho pues escucharon el primero de los gritos. "Por los Valar, no." Susurró Estel. Él sabía cuanto dolor hacía falta para hacer que su amigo gritara.

Miró a Atavus pero se sorprendió ver que sus ojos tenían una expresión distante. Sabía que ella estaba recordando. Estaba recordando como los orcos habían torturado a su mejor amigo en Minas Morgul. Estaba recordando los gritos. "¡Detente Uglúk!" gritó con todo el poder de sus pulmones. "Tómame a mí. Tú me quieres a mí, soy tuya. Sólo déjalo ir."

"No Atavus. Legolas no querría eso," dijo Estel sujetando su brazo y obligándola a voltearse.

Las lágrimas fluían libremente por sus mejillas. "No me importa lo que quiera. Es lo correcto. Es mi pelea, no tuya, no suya. Esa criatura nunca se habría fijado en ustedes si yo no estuviera ahí. Legolas esta siendo torturado por mi y quiero detenerlo." Se irguió sobre sus hombros determinadamente, gritando para el orco una y otra vez. "¿Me oíste, Uglúk? Te dije que me entregaría a ti libremente si lo dejas ir. Puedes tener lo que más deseas. ¿Acaso no quieres a tu juguete favorito de vuelta?"

El orco se había detenido cuando oyó su voz y empezó a reírse malévolamente.

Legolas también había oído sus palabras. "Atavus no," dijo apenas susurrando. Sabía que él orco no lo liberaría, aún si la conseguía a ella.

"No te preocupes, pronto tendrás compañía." Entonces detuvo su tortura para sentarse y relajarse esperando a que ellos vinieran a él. Estaba seguro por el tono de su voz que estaban más cerca de lo que podrían haber pensado para entonces. Pero estaba bien. Entre más pronto encontrarán su destino, más pronto tendría su venganza.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de traductora:**

Wow, que capítulo para más corto... ¿Sólo dos páginas? No... nnû Es que ha estado en letra 8, que despistada, ¿no? Pero bueno, en todo caso me alegro estar de vuelta chicas... Espero que este les guste tanto como el anterior aunque es un poco más corto que Blood, pero bueno, eso es lo de menos...

Ante todo estoy muy contenta porque también hay gente nueva leyendo el fic y les agradezco mucho a todas por sus reviews, son fantásticas. Además de que _Novice Writers_ ya está en español, aunque aún falta poner algunos detalles allá dentro :D Apenas este lista la dirección aparecerá en mi bio (aunque también les recomiendo mucho la página en inglés, en verdad hay escritores estupendos ahí dentro)

Eh... Me estoy pasando... Bueno, en todo caso muchísimas gracias a todas ustedes, este capi lo termine pensando en todas ustedes (_La Dama Arual_, _Indilwen_, _HADA_, _Ninde_, _PauMalfoy_) Y bueno, espero que _estrellavieja_ regrese pronto de Inglaterra, o al menos nos de señales de vida... ;)

¡Besos a todas!

¡Namarië!

**PD:** Disculpen la tardanza, el sábado anterior me sacaron mis muelitas del juicio (;;) y no he estado muy de ánimos para trabajar en la compu (y eso que estado de vacaciones esta semana) pero ya estoy de vuelta y los exámenes terminaron, así que pronto sabrán más de Uglúk y Atavus... :P ¡Nos vemos!


	3. Intacta

**Intacta**

_Si viví y respiré antes de que tú me amaras, no lo recuerdo  
Si caminé alrededor del todo, estaba en pedazos  
De un corazón dentado  
Tú me sostuviste y cada pedazo regresó a su lugar, cada dolor se borró  
Tú me sostuviste hasta la luz del sol,  
ahora se siente como,_

_Nadie me hubiera dejado fuera en la lluvia  
Las palabras frías siguen sin ser dichas  
Y nunca me hubiera perdido, gastando años en la oscuridad  
Tú estás aquí, ahora mi corazón está intacto  
Cuando veo tu sonrisa llenar mi alma otra vez  
Estoy intacto_

_Por: Tim Mcgraw_

Se habían detenido de nuevo, después de varias horas de silencio, mientras Estel buscaba pistas para llegar a donde Legolas estaba. Sabía que debería tener una charla con Atavus. "Atavus, no debes hacer esto. Estas poniéndote en las manos de un monstruo¿no lo ves?" Estel intentó razonar con ella.

"Si lo sé, pero ¿qué esperas que yo haga?" Tenía una mirada que hablaba de completa desesperanza. Su desesperación no le dejaría ver otras opciones.

Estel sabía que si él estuviera buscando solo a Legolas, estaría haciendo las mismas decisiones imprudentes que ella hacía. Le era extraño ser la voz de la razón por una vez. Normalmente ese sería el lugar de Legolas, pero recientemente se había enterado de que Atavus era aún más imprudente que él y eso le preocupaba. Y por primera vez en su vida se encontró a si mismo viendo las cosas como Legolas lo hubiera hecho. Sabía que tenía que encontrar una forma de sacar a Legolas de las garras del orco, pero también sabía que tenía que encontrar una manera de impedir que Atavus hiciera algo precipitado.

"Primero necesitas tener fe en la habilidad de nuestro amigo para superar esto, y entonces tienes que tener fe en tu propia habilidad para salvarlo. Estás asumiendo que esa criatura ya ha ganado, te estás rindiendo y esa no es la Atavus que yo conozco," trató de infundirle coraje. Él necesitaba ser fuerte para pasar este calvario.

"Estel, la Atavus que tú conoces está segura en casa, en Rivendel, pasando las noches riendo y bromeando con su familia y amigos. La Atavus que ves es la que ha pasado años de penurias y torturas, intentando siempre ser fuerte. Pero ya ha pasado suficiente. Ella no puede mirar en ese silencio de piedra nada más mientras sus amigos son torturados por su culpa. Esta casi _rota_. Falta muy poco para que ella resbale por el borde de un vació de donde ella no puede volver. Lo siento, mellon-nîn. No te sirvo de la forma en la que estoy ahora. El único uso que puedo ver para mí misma es la de una ficha de negociación." Se detuvo por un momento sabiendo que él odiaría la idea de sus siguientes palabras. No podía mirarlo a los ojos mientras las decía.

"Sé que Legolas significa más que nada en este mundo para ti. Su vida vale más que la mía. Necesitas usarme para tenerlo de vuelta y entonces tienes que olvidarme. Esa es la única forma en la que puedes salir de esto, Estel." Sabía que eso iba en contra de todo en lo que él creía, pero por Legolas tenía que intentarlo.

Estel la miró completamente asombrado. "¿Estás diciéndome que quieres que te negocie por Legolas, y que solo te deje con esa cosa y entonces solo me olvide de que alguna vez exististe?"

Ella asintió, aún sin mirarle.

Se acercó a ella a grandes pasos, y casi brutalmente tomo su barbilla en su mano mientras empujaba su rostro hacía arriba para verle a los ojos. "Una vez nos dijiste que no eras una cobarde y yo tampoco lo soy. Esa es la cosa más cobarde que puedas preguntarme, No negociare la vida de una amiga por la de otro amigo, y me repugna que me sugieras que haga eso." No había querido que sus palabras fueran tan rudas, pero sus emociones estaban frescas.

"Estel, si Legolas muere en esos túneles no podré superarlo. Prefiero pasar un millón de años bajo tortura a que pasar cinco segundos sabiendo que él murió por mi culpa, y que talvez pude prevenirlo." Él entendió el dolor que vio en sus ojos y el dolor que escuchó en su voz. Era lo mismo que sus propios sentimientos.

Tiró de su cuerpo tembloroso hacía él y susurró en su oído. "No lo perderemos, y no perderemos al otro. Si te rompes te haremos de nuevo y estarás intacta. Y no dejare que caigas en ese vacío. Tampoco te perderé a ti. Nosotros tres dejaremos este horrible lugar y los tres nos sentaremos juntos frente a un fuego en Rivendel, y reiremos, y bromearemos, y seremos nosotros mismos otra vez. Eso te lo prometo."

Ella sostuvo sus palabras, rezando para que fueran ciertas. Ella se apartó de él y susurró. "Estel, tú realmente eres esperanza."

Él podía ver que su coraje estaba renovado. Ella pelearía hasta el mismo fin a su lado para salvar a su amigo y él sabía que tendrían que hacer exactamente eso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellos caminaron por un tiempo más cuando oyeron esa misma voz. "Están acercándose, pero ¿habrá luz al final del túnel?"

Estel pudo oír a Atavus murmurar bajo su aliento. "Cállate, cerdo." Eso trajo una sonrisa a su rostro.

El orco disfrutaba grandemente el molestar a los amigos. "Ey, retroceso, Escuche que te llamaban Atavus. ¿Ese es tu nombre ahora¿Qué es lo que significa?" Por respuesta ella bufó.

Él continuo con eso. "¿Puedo llamarte Atavus? VAmos a acercarnos tanto. Después de que nos deshagamos de tus amigos vamos a tener unas divertidas y largas charlas. Y jugaremos todo tipo de juegos geniales."

Ella no podía retener su rabia más tiempo. "Tengo un nuevo juego para ti, Uglúk. Se llama 'Maten al orco.' ¿Estás listo para probarlo?

"No, no suena tan bien. ¿Qué tal este? Se llama 'Golpeen al elfo.' Veamos si puedes recordar como va." Con esas palabras el orco se levantó y clavó la punta de su bota en una de las muchas cortadas, ya inflamadas, en el estómago de Legolas. Ellos oyeron los gemidos de dolor viajar por los túneles a su alrededor.

Atavus casi gritó, pero Estel notó algo. La sincronización de los ecos le habían dado una preciosa información. Tomó la mano de ella y puso un dedo sobre sus labios mientras señalaba en la dirección de la que creía que venían los sonidos. Le susurró. "Odio esto, pero tiene que seguir haciendo ruido. Haz que hable. Casi hemos llegado."

Ella asintió e hizo la única pregunta a la que en verdad deseaba encontrarle una respuesta. "Uglúk, sé que te he preguntado esto antes, pero tu respuesta no fue muy clara. ¿Por qué odias a mi raza más que a las otras?"

El orco se detuvo por un momento. No podía creer que tuviera tan buena suerte. Lo que había planeado decirle seguramente la llevaría al borde de seguro. Por un momento, ella temió que él no dijera nada más. "Esa, amiga mía, es una larga historia. Oh, pero tú tienes tiempo." Él se rió como si hubiera hecho una gran broma. "Primero, debes aprende algunas cosas sobre orcos y como viven, y sobre como crían a sus niños."

"¿Está siendo serio?" Preguntó ella a nadie en particular.

El orco continuó hablando. "Cuando una pareja de orcos tiene un niño, este es críado por la madre hasta que es lo suficientemente grande para cumplir su proposito. El proposito de una hembra es la crianza, el de un macho es la lucha."

"Suena simple," ella se encogió de hombros cuando Estel la miró interrogante.

"La hembra orca que me dio a luz, también dio a luz a otro al mismo tiempo."

"Grandioso, gemelos." Dijo ella, pensando en que no quería ver a otro orco como él nunca.

"No, no gemelos. Nosotros no nos parecíamos. A decir verdad, él era como tú." El orco soltó su sorpresa.

Atavus miró a Estel de nuevo. El orco tenía a un Retroceso como hermano. Pero algo llamó su atención. "Tú dijiste que él _era_. ¿Qué le pasó?"

El orco soltó una risa malvada. "Porque yo lo mate, por supuesto."

Atavus sólo cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza. "¿Cómo pudiste matar a tu propio hermano?"

"Eso fue muy fácil, actualmente. La orca que me parió decidió que quería quedarselo. Verás que aún no estabamos en Minas Morgul. Viviamos en uno de los campamentos de Mordor, no hubo un castigo real para ella, ni para esa cosa. Así que cuando llegue a la edad de reunirme a los machos en entrenamiento decidí que era tiempo de hacer algo. Regresé y corté su gargante. Ella hizo un espectáculo. Ella y yo fuimos despreciados por culpa de esa cosa que ella guardó como una mascota. Esa entre otras razones es por lo que yo prometí matar a todos ustedes, muy dolorosamente." Dijo casi vagamente.

"¿Qué otras razónes?" PReguntó ella.

"Muy pronto lo verás. Ya casi llegan."

Y bastante seguro, mientras ellos giraban la siguiente esquina vieron la luz de una vela reflejarse en las paredes del túnel, al final de esté había un cuarto. De ahí salía la luz. "Es ahora o nunca," dijo Estel señalando el arco cortado en la piedra.

"Vamos a traer a nuestro amigo de vuelta," susurró ella. Ellos asintieron y caminaron por el arco. Atavus jadeó al ver a escena ante si. Legolas estaba tendido en el suelo con el orco arrodillado atrás suyo sosteniendo un cuchillo contra su cuello. Ambos vieron la sangre seca cubriendo todo su torso. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero podían oír su forzada respiración. Necesitaba atención urgentemente.

"¡Déjalo ir!" Gritó Estel acercándose a su amigo caído.

"No, creo que no. Si lo dejo ir ahora tendré que matarlo," respondió el orco.

"Entonces negociemos," sugirió Atavus. Sabía que no era lo que Estel quería que hiciera, pero por como Legolas se veía podía decir que podía soportar poco más. "Le das el elfo a él y te quedas conmigo a cambio."

"Atavus, no." Gruñó Estel.

Ella tenía que tomar el juego para que Estel llevara a Legolas a un lugar seguro y pudiera salvarla a ella también. "Tenemos que Estel. Es la única forma de que todos terminemos vivos." Se volteó a Estel, lejos del orco y le guiño el ojo. "Recuerda lo que me prometiste. Siempre lo recordaré. Será como tú dijiste. Tenemos que hacer esto, por Legolas."

Estel había visto el guiño y entendió sus palabras. Pero tendría que dejarla ahí por lo menos un día, tal vez más, todo dependía de que tan serias fueran las heridas de Legolas. Si eran demasiado serias tendrían que ir a Rivendel, que estaba a tres días de camino, y tenía mucho miedo de que tan serias serían.

El orco la miró preguntandose si había una trampa en ella misma. Pero la tentación fue mucha para él. "Ven acá, niña." Le hizo un gesto a Atavus. Lentamente ella se acercó a su lado, entonces el cambió su cuchilla del cuello de Legolas al de ella y se movió a la otra esquina de la habitación. "Tomalo y sal de aquí. No regreses a mis túneles nunca más."

Atavus no podía creer que hubiera caído, pero agradecía a los Valar que Legolas pudiera estar a salvo ahora. Estaba empezando a pensar que este oro estaba aún más loco que la mayoría de los orcos. Orcos que mataban sólo por matar, ella podía entender, pero orcos que mataban por una razón real como celos y venganza, era algo extraño para ella.

Estel camino hacía Legolas sin bajar su arma ni un centrímetro. Se las arregló para sacar el arnés y las cadenas que retenían a su amigo. Atavus tenía razón, si Legolas no recibía atención medica pronto no podría resistir mucho. Puso sobre sus hombros el ligero peso del elfo, aún manteniendo su atención en el orco y miró a Atavus una última vez. "Mantendré mi promesa, mellon-nîn. Te lo juro." Entonces salió de la habitación.

Pudo ver las palabras que ella vocalizó. _"Im garo estel."_ Ella tenía esperanza y no se rendiría.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la traductora:**

Hola chicuelas, estoy de vuelta :D Bueno, en realidad este capi lo acabe de traducir al día siguiente de que subí el segundo, pero quiero aprovechar la compu antes de que mi mamá recoja mi libreta en mi colegio... Por un accidente de la vida nací con un problema, suelo ponerme nerviosa con facilidad, y cuando eso pasa en los exámenes... Bueno, supongo que entenderán lo de la libreta¿no? Por suerte solo fue un examen, el resto los pase más o menos decentemente... :P Esperemos que mi madre lo note antes de castigarme, no creen?

Hasta eso, a traducir tantos capis como me sea posible :) Ya voy 4 de 13, 14 si contamos el avance de _Healer of Rohan_... (Se frota las manos con una expresión de maldad pura) Ese **si** que les va a gustar, pero ya verán lo que pasa con Atavus durante su par de días de cautiva a manos de Uglúk... Mejor sigamos con este fic antes de ir con sus varias continuaciones y sus nuevos personajes¿no?

En todo caso les aviso que he traducido una historia de otra chica, Merenwen, es un hermoso one-shot de Estel y los gemelos, y pronto tendrán uno más... :P Espero que lo disfruten, en realidad es muy bonito, de cuando Estel era niño y sus hermanos estaban cerca de él... En todo caso, si alguna sabe de alguna linda historia corta que pueda ser traducida por favor avisenme, en verdad me encanta hacer este tipo de cosas...

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capi... Cuídense mucho y muchisisisisimas gracias por sus reviews, nos vemos pronto!

¡Namarië!


	4. Noticias Devastadoras

**Disclaimer:** Por favor revisar el primer capítulo para más detalles.

**Nota:** Para los lectores usuales ya es conocido que la malvada mente de Meluivan Indil suele planear cosas horribles para sus personajes favoritos, así que espero que el capítulo no les sorprenda/asuste/aterre demasiado. Para los nuevos lectores, bueno, están avisados... Gracias por su atención. Atte. La traductora.

**Advertencia:** Encontrarán las traducciones a las frases en élfico entre dos slash (Ej/.../)

**Noticias Devastadoras**

Estel se movía por los túneles cuidadosamente. No sabía si había o no otros orcos acechando en las sombras, Había oído muchos ruidos pero parecían venir de diferentes partes de los túneles cuando él viajaba. Tenía que llevar a Legolas sobre un hombro para tener su brazo de la espada libre por si acaso. El elfo no se había despertado mientras caminaban por los pasajes. Le tomo sólo unas pocas horas encontrar la salida a los túneles, ya que ahora sabía hacía donde estaba yendo esta vez. DEspués de dejar las cuevas se alejo un poco y dejó a su amigo en el suelo para poder tratar las horribles heridas.

Estel limpió las cortadas, esperando que no hubiera infecciones. Podía ver una sustancia blanca y cristalina en su piel y en algunas de las cortadas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era sal supo porque su amigo había gritado. A pesar de que la sustancia no lastimaría a su amigo, si le causaba un gran dolor en una herida abierta. También se aseguro de lavar la sal de las heridas. Estaba preocupado de que el elfo no hubiera despertado del todo mientras trataba las heridas. Temía que la perdida de sangre y el trauma por el dolo hubiera sido demasiado para traer al elfo de vuelta.

_"Legolas. Lasto mellon-nîn, tolo dan nan galad. Im boe le an nin."_ /Legolas. Escucha amigo mío, regresa a la luz. Te necesito conmigo. / Dijo apartando el cabello dorado del elfo de su rostro. No había respuesta. "Necesitas ayudarme a decidir que hacer. No puedo dejarte aquí solo, así, pero le prometí a Atavus que regresaría por ella." Aún no había respuesta.

Estel sabía que su amigo estaba fuera de peligro y el único lugar en el que realmente estaría a salvo sería Rivendel. Su propio cuerpo tendría que curar las heridas que cubrían su pecho, estomago y brazos, y que tomaría tiempo. Pero el camino a Rivendel tomaría al menos tres días. Miró a Legolas y de vuelta a la entrada a la cueva. Era una decisión imposible, pero tendría que hacer esto solo. ¿Pero Atavus ya no la había hecho para él?

"Lo siento Atavus. Sólo tendrás que esperar por pocos días. Regresaré." Susurró, esperando que ella pudiera soportar ese tiempo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tira tus armas al piso." Ordenó el orco, aún sosteniendo el cuchillo sobre su garganta.

Ella hizo como el orco decía. "Bueno Uglúk¿dónde está el resto de tus soldados? Los túneles parecían horriblemente vacíos mientras nosotros veníamos para acá."

"Ellos regresarán Después de que me trajeron a tu amigo los envié a buscarte," eso era lo que Atavus estaba esperando descubrir. Que el orco no sabía que Estel y ella ya habían despachado a sus hombres. Sus amigos tendrían el camino libre fuera de ahí. Ahora solo tenía que soportar lo suficiente para darles a ellos un decente inicio.

"Mmmm... Yo sé que quieres jugar unos juegos, pero podemos terminar la discusión que empezamos antes. ¿Cuales son tus otras razones para odiar a mi raza?" La pregunta sorprendió al orco. Él quería revelar su último secreto pero había planeado esperar a que ella estuviera débil por la tortura para hacerlo. Ella podía sentir la presión del cuchillo en su garganta aflojarse mientras el decidía que decir. Esa era la oportunidad que ella necesitaba.

Alcanzo con una mano y la deslizo debajo la de él, alejando el cuchillo de su garganta. Entonces se agacho y con su otra mano sacó su daga de su funda en el tobillo, la cual él no había notado. Con rápidos movimientos ella se giró y clavó la daga en su pecho, pero era suficiente para detener a la bestia. En el siguiente momento él saco su cuchillo con su mano libre e hizo una profunda cortada en su hombro. Atavus retrocedió, pero no pudo sacar su daga de su pecho.

Uglúk se agacho y sacó el cuchillo de su propio pecho. Entonces sostuvo ambas hojas y ella estaba desarmada. Ella había querido perforar su pulmón pero su respiración no había sido afectada.

"Otra vez fallaste el blanco, Retroceso." Sonrió, acercándose a donde ella estaba en una postura defensiva.

"No fallaré de nuevo," prometió ella. Empezó a caminar en círculos por la habitación manteniéndose tan lejos como le era posible. Pero podía decir que él solo estaba jugando con ellas. Sus golpes no eran mortales.

Él se acercó más notando que ella estaba demasiado cerca de la pared para eludirle, entonces cortó de lado a lado haciendo una cortada superficial en sus costillas. Sabía que él hubiera podido terminar con ella entonces, pero no lo hizo. Sostuvo sus cortillas fingiendo más dolor del que realmente sentía, entonces se dejo caer al piso. El se acercó más, pero en el momento ella uso su pierna para deshacerse de él por debajo de él.

Estaba cerca de la puerta. Vio su oportunidad y la tomo. Se levantó rápidamente, asegurándose de que él no la siguiera. Él lo hizo. Se volteo a la derecha usando un diferente túnel del que Estel había tomado. Le llevaría lejos para que ellos pudieran encontrar la salida. Podía oír sus pesados pasos mientras la seguía.

Caminó por varias horas, pero parecía que iba hacía la profundidad de la montaña en vez de hacía la saluda. Ella se detuvo para descansar un momento, sabiendo que el orco estaba bastante por detrás suyo, no parecía muy preocupado por atraparla. "¿Sabes Atavus? Vas a estar bastante cansada cuando te des cuenta de que este túnel no tiene salida."

"Mientes." Gritó mientras continuaba, pero bastante segura de que después de unos cuantos metros el túnel acabaría. Pateó la pared disgustada, susurrando unas cuantas maldiciones enanas.

Ella se volteó hacía el camino por el que había venido y se apegó a la pared. Si ella iba a pelear su salida necesitaba conservar su fuerza, El túnel no medía más de tres pies, así que ella sabía que sería difícil pelear en un lugar tan pequeño.

Después de algunos momentos pudo verlo venir. Notó que él ya no tenía los cuchillos, pero a cambió tenía un látigo en una mano y una maza de madera en la otra. Su cuchillo estaba sujeto a su cinturón. Podía decir que era suyo. El puño tenía gravadas complicadas palabras eficaz. Había sido un regalo de Legolas. Esto sería divertido, pensó para si misma. Si solo pudiera alcanzar su cuchillo tendría una oportunidad.

Pero no podía ser. Él le golpeó con el mazo en el estómago. Había tratado de prevenir el golpe, pero él era más fuerte que ella. Esta vez se dobló sobre si misma por el dolor. Pronto supo que eso era exactamente lo que él buscaba, pues sintió el golpe del látigo en su espalda. Había tirado el mazo detrás de si mismo. Si solo pudiera alcanzar el mazo, solo tal vez... Trató de pasar por sus piernas pero fue pateada hacía el túnel sin salida, golpeándose con fuerza contra la sucia pared.

Entonces tomo el látigo de nuevo viendo que ella estaba casi sin aliento. Ella seguía sin hacer ruido mientras el látigo caía sobre su espalda una y otra vez. Trató varias veces de conseguirlo, pero cada vez se ganó una patada. Pronto estuvo demasiado débil para intentar, y más y más sangre goteo por su espalda. Él no se detuvo hasta que ella hubo colapsado en el piso.

Entonces se arrodillo junto a ella, aparto el cabello de su rostro para poder ver su cara. Era difícil decir que era una mancha y que era un moretón. "¿Estás lista para escuchar lo que tengo que decir ahora?"

Ella no le respondió. Le miró con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro y volvió a bajar la mirada. "Bien. Tú querías saber porque odio tanto a tu raza. Bien, adivina que, no es a tu raza a quien odio, sino particularmente a ti." Atavus no podía pensar en porque era eso, pero se mantuvo en silencio, queriendo que el dolor de su cuerpo desapareciera.

"Te lo voy a decir ahora. Recuerdas que te conté de mi hermano, pero lo que no te conté es que varios años después, después de que nuestro campamento se mudará a Minas Morgul ella se atrevió a tener otro niño. Era igual que el otro, sólo que era niña. Ellos mataron a mi madre, lo que realmente no me importo. Ella era débil y estúpida, pero ellos le dieron la niña a los esclavos para que la criaran." Él había presionado su rostro hacía arriba para verla mientras él hablaba.

Atavus estaba pensando lentamente por el daño que él había hecho, y él vio su mirada confundida en su rostro. "Eres tan estúpida como ella lo fue. ¿Acaso no ves que esa niña eras tú? Pero el Nazgûl no me dejó matarte."

Ella oyó sus palabras, pero se negaba a creerlas. Sacudió su cabeza violentamente, alejando su mano de su barbilla. "¡No!" gritó.

"Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero es verdad." Él la miro disfrutando la tortura sicológica tanto como la física.

Viviendo con los elfos y estudiando bajo la tutela de Lord Elrond, ella había adquirido la habilidad de distinguir una mentira, y ella no escuchaba mentiras en sus palabras. Volteó su rostro al piso sucio, gritando silenciosamente en su cabeza. ¿Cómo podían los Valar hacerle eso¿Qué había hecho ella para merecerlo? Siempre había sabido que sus padres habían sido orcos, pero nunca le habían parecido reales, hasta que se vio forzada a mirar a un miembro de su propia sangre a los ojos. Ella nunca se había sentido más disgustada acerca de su identidad de lo que se sentía en ese momento. A pesar de que se veían diferentes, ella y el orco actualmente eran lo mismo. No, ella no tenía su naturaleza vengativa. Pero si hubiera sido criado como él la hubiera tenido. Pero había algo que ella había sacado de su sangre orca, algo que en lo que era muy parecida a los orcos. Eso era su temperamento, su furia y su rabia. Podía sentir su sangre empezar a hervir mientras su furia crecía. Si, el orco junto a ella era su hermano, pero él había matado a su otro hermano. La única persona que realmente podría entender lo que ella era se había ido, y nada de lo que ella hiciera podría traerlo de vuelta, pero ella tendría su venganza.

Volvió a mirarle y pudo ver que él estaba disfrutando de su dolo. Fue entonces que ella se decidió a golpear. Ella puso el dolor físico a un lado y se concentro en la angustia que estaba alimentando su furia. Se levantó de donde estaba tirada, lanzándose hacía su forma arrodillada. Le hizo perder el balance aterrizando sobre él. Su mano aterrizó sobre el cuchillo sujeto en su cinturón, sacó el cuchillo y con un movimiento rápido lo clavo en el lado contrario al que lo había clavado antes. Estaba complacida de ver salir un hilillo de sangre de la comisura de su boca mientras tosía. "Estás muriendo, orco. ¿Cómo se siente?" Se mofo.

"Horrible, fenómeno. Pero acabas de mostrarme que eres más parecida a un orco de lo que habías pensado." Dijo él, tosiendo más, sin tratar de alejarla de él.

"¿Cómo es eso?" Preguntó, con la confusión en su rostro una vez más.

Él levanto sus manos. Estaban vacías. No le había visto dejar el látigo. "Acabas de matar a un enemigo desarmado. Eso te hace una asesina. Eso te hace una de nosotros."

Ella se levantó, mirando al orco. Él pudo ver la extraña mirada en su rostro. Se veía casi como arrepentimiento. "Yo nunca seré como tú," susurró y entonces se alejó por el túnel sin mirar atrás.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la traductora:** Holas! Qué tal el capi?Espero que les haya dejado intrigadas con lo que le pasará a Ata... ¿Qué hará ella ahora que sabe que es hermana de ese monstruo¿Qué hará debido a las palabras del monstruo? Después de todo Uglúk lo hizo a proposito pero Ata es muy buena... De todos modos, espero que no les moleste esperarme un poquito más de una semana que estoy ocupada con los deberes de momente (me faltan solo dos meses para vacaciones! y no me hablaron por las notas, yujú!)

Bueno, es tarde y estoy cansadita... Espero que les guste el capi, cuidense mucho niñas... Y mil gracias por sus reviews!

¡Namarië!  
Ghanima


	5. Ayuda Inesperada

**Disclaimer:** Por favor revisar el primer capítulo para más detalles.

**Nota:** Para los lectores usuales ya es conocido que la malvada (y a su vez maravillosa) mente de Meluivan suele planear cosas horribles para sus personajes favoritos, así que espero que el capítulo no les caiga como piedra en el coco (que yo ya me caí de cabeza y con eso basta). Para los nuevos lectores, bueno, están avisados... Gracias por su atención.

Atte. La traductora.

**Ayuda Inesperada**

Estel había viajado por un día y medio, solo deteniéndose de rato en rato para darle agua a Legolas. Él aún no había recuperado la conciencia, lo cual preocupaba gravemente al montaraz. No importaba cuanto lo llamará no conseguía respuesta.

Justo había entrado a los bosques que rodeaban Rivendel cuando se encontró con un pequeño claro que tenía un riachuelo corriendo por el. Se detuvo ahí por un momento, poniendo a su amigo en el suelo del bosque y usando su propia capa como una almohada como almohada para descansar su cabeza. Le empezaban a doler los brazos de cargar al elfo. Era verdad que elfos eran mucho más ligeros que los humanos, pero sus brazos habían estado en la misma posición por muchas, muchas horas. Se agachó junto al arroyuelo para llenar sus cantimploras. Su mente era un completo desorden. Legolas estaba en muy mal estado, y ni siquiera sabía si Atavus seguía viva o no. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notó los suaves pasos acercarse tras él, hasta que tuvo un cuchillo en su garganta. Se quedo helado, tratando de formular un plan en su desordenada mente.

"No es muy común que podamos encontrarlo así. Su mente debe estar bastante lejos," oyó una voz familiar y dejo escapar un profundo suspiro. Mientras el cuchillo se alejaba se volteó para ver a Elladan parado detrás suyo con una mueca engreída en el rostro.

La expresión de demacrada de su hermano sacó inmediatamente dicha expresión de su rostro. "¿Qué pasa Estel? ¿Qué ha pasado?" Dijo arrodillándose junto a su hermano. Elrohir se arrodillo también notando la preocupación en la voz de su gemelo.

Estel se apoyó en su hermano, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejó sus emociones salir. Lloró como cuando era un niño pequeño necesitando apoyo. "Está bien Estel. Estás con aquí nosotros. ¿Dónde están Legolas y Atavus?" preguntó mirando el claro y notó al elfo que estaba a varios metros de ellos descansando en el piso de la floresta.

Estel se alejó limpiándose las lagrimas. No había caído así desde que era un niño, pero su desesperanzada situación había tomado control sobre él. Se pararon y se acercaron hacía donde estaba Legolas. "Esta vivo pero inconciente." Dijo Estel mostrando a los gemelos las heridas que cubrían su cuerpo.

"¿Quién hizo esto?" gruñó furioso Elladan. "¿Dónde está Atavus?"

"Uglúk, el orco. Nos puso una trampa y capture a Legolas, le hizo esto antes de que pudiéramos encontrarle." Dijo Estel arrodillándose para darle a Legolas un poco más de agua, asegurándose de que siguiera tragando el agua.

"El orco que nos torturó en Dol Guldur?" preguntó asombrado Elrohir. "Pensé que Atavus lo había matado."

"También nosotros. Tiene un rencor especial contra Atavus y su raza. Tenía un hermano que era como ella, dijo que lo había matado." Estel se detuvo, no sintiéndose capaz de decir las palabras que atormentaban su alma.

"Pero Atavus," dijo Elrohir preguntándose si la criatura no la habría matado y Estel no quería decirlo.

"Ella se cambió a si misma como prisionero para recuperar la libertad de Legolas," dijo Estel mirando el piso y termino con las palabras que odiaba tener que decir. "Tuve que dejarla ahí para traer a Legolas a Rivendel." Fueron dichas y se sintió más culpable de lo que nunca se había sentido en su vida.

Elladan se quedo mirando a su hermano. Podía ver como su alma se había partido en dos por el dolor. Era una decisión dura de tomar hasta para los seres más fuertes. "Estel, ¿Cuándo la dejaste estaba herida?"

"No, sólo Legolas."

"¿Y creíste que Legolas hubiera podido morir si no te ibas?" preguntó Elladan.

"Podría aguantar. No puedo sacarlo de ese estado en el que está. Nada lo despertará. Esperaba que Ada supiera que hacer." Respondió Estel.

"Hiciste lo que debías, Estel. Atavus hizo un sacrificio por Legolas, si tu no lo dejarás en un lugar seguro su sacrificio hubiera sido en vano. Ella sabía eso, Estel, ella lo quería así." Dijo Elladan tratando de consolar a su hermano.

Estel asintió y se puso de pie, sabiendo que su hermano tenía la razón. "Debemos apurarnos y llevar a Legolas hacía Ada. Entonces debo regresar, le prometí que regresaría por ella. Esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde."

Los gemelos tenían sus caballos con ellos. Cada uno tomo a uno de los dos amigos en su caballo e hicieron el camino a casa tan rápido como les fue posible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atavus caminaba lentamente por los túneles. Había perdido más sangre de lo que había pensado en un principio. Su cuerpo amenazaba con apagarse de un momento a otro. Pensó para si misma, 'Sólo pon un pie frente al otro. Es fácil. No te detengas a pensar en el dolor. No te detengas a pensar en las cosas horribles que sabes. Sólo pon un pie frente al otro'. Y así lo hizo hasta llegó a la boca de la cueva. Cuando dejo la caverna era de noche. Caminó hasta estar un poco más lejos de la entrada de la cueva y encontró un pedacito lleno de hierba donde tenderse. Se tumbó sobre su espalda mirando los millones de estrellas en los cielos.

Era libre, pero su corazón estaba pesado y la vista de la Estrella de Eärendil, la cual normalmente le traía esperanza, solo la molestaba ahora. No importaba lo que luciera como un elfo, no era uno de ellos y nunca lo sería. Ella nunca llegaría a cruzar el mar hacía las Tierras Imperecederas, como sus seres amados, quienes de seguro lo harían. Ella no moriría y se encontraría a si misma en los Salones de Mandos. Ella continuaría para siempre y eventualmente aprendería a odiar la vida, o simplemente moriría y dejaría de existir.

También pensó en su hermano orco. Él no tenía la razón, no era como él, pero tampoco era como los elfos. Ella era algo que realmente no tenía un lugar en este mundo. Ese pensamiento le trajo mucha pena y las lágrimas empezaron a caer. Finalmente, la necesidad de su cuerpo por algo de descanso le ganó y se quedo dormida con los ojos cerrados.

Algo le despertó y su cuerpo se tensó de repente. Sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, pero podía decir que era de mañana por el calor del sol en su rostro. De repente algo bloqueó el calor del sol fue bloqueado por algo asqueroso que se agachó sobre ella. Podía oír olfateos. Abrió sus ojos lo suficiente para ver al monstruoso wargo arrodillándose sobre ella, con su cara a meros centímetros de la suya. Ella había dejado todas sus armas en los túnelos. La bestia la olfateo una vez más y dejo salir un fuerte gruñido desde atrás de su garganta. No estaba seguro si debía atacar o no. Podía oler sangre orca, la cual sabía que pertenecía a los que le ordenaban, pero también podía oler sangre elfíca, la cual era su comida favorita. El hambre le supero y acercó su boca hacía la garganta de su victima.

"¡No!" gritó ella levantando su brazo para proteger su cuello. La criatura estaba sorprendida por el sonido pero de todos modos atacó el brazo. Atavus gritó de dolor, empezando a patear a la bestia que la mantenía contra el piso.

Ella sabía que estando desarmada y habiendo sido atrapada con la guardia baja, como había estado, seguramente iba a morir, pero se sorprendió cuando la bestia dejó ir su brazo. Pudo ver la mirada nublada en los ojos de la criatura cuando esta cayó sobre ella. Pudo ver una pequeña daga con letras elfícas gravadas en el cuello de la criatura. Era su daga, pero ella la había dejado en el túnel clavada en el pecho del orco.

Miro en dirección de la entrada de la cueva y vio al orco parado ahí, sosteniéndose el pecho dónde ella le había apuñalado. Él había tirado el cuchillo con una puntería perfecta y había matado al wargo. Ella gruño fuertemente. Estaba demasiado adolorida como para ponerse en pie y pelear con él, pero sabía que tendría que hacerlo. "Maldito seas, Uglúk, ¿acaso no puedes matarme o morirte de una vez? Estoy demasiado cansada para hacer esto otra vez." Se obligó a si misma a apoyarse sobre sus codos, estirando su brazo izquierdo y sacando su daga del cuello del wargo. Su brazo derecho estaba inservible después de que fuera mordido por la bestia.

Miró al orco, esperando que le atacara, pero se sorprendió al verlo caer al piso, aterrizando sobre su trasero. Él simplemente se sentó ahí, luciendo tan cansado como ella misma. "Estoy demasiado cansado como para matarte, y después de todo, sólo ya debería morir." Dijo tosiendo un poco más de sangre.

"¿Entonces porque diablos mataste a ese wargo? Iba a hacer el trabajo por ti," preguntó ella, sentándose mientras sacudía la cabeza confundida.

Él la miró por un momento sin estar seguro de que decir. "Porque creo, que si algo va a matarte, quiero que sea yo."

Ella hizo como si resoplara y después se rió sin ganas. "Bueno, me voy a poner de pie e irme de aquí. Puedo ver que no estás tan bien como para seguirme. Pero te prometo que no dejare que nadie más, aparte de ti, me maté, ¿okay?"

"¿No vas a terminar lo que empezaste? Estoy desarmado y tú tienes una daga en la mano." Preguntó él mirando la sangre que fluía entre los dedos que sostenían sus costillas.

"Como tú mismo dijiste, estás desarmado, y no importa lo que digas, no soy ninguna asesina. Tienes la oportunidad de sobrevivir si cuidas de ti mismo, pero si no lo haces, será tu propia culpa." Realmente, por su aspecto, ella no creía que él pudiera sobrevivir, no importaba que hiciera. Pero no se iba a convertir en uno de ellos, sólo por clamar venganza. Su furia le había abandonado y ahora sólo estaba exhausta. Entonces se puso en pie y dejó al orco atrás, deseando también poder dejar atrás su adolorido corazón.

Mientras caminaba recordó sus pensamientos de la noche anterior. Ella había aceptado el hecho de que no importaba que tanto deseara ser un elfo, no lo era. Realmente, ella ni siquiera era un orco. No había otro nombre real para su especie excepto con el que fue etiquetada de niña. Ella era un retroceso. Sabía que no había otro como ella, nadie que pudiera entender lo que ella era. Se preguntaba si realmente regresaría a Rivendel. ¿Realmente estaba bien para su especie estar ahí? No sabía la respuesta.

Pero entonces sus pensamientos se regresaron a sus amigos. No importaba si ellos le entendían o no, ellos le aceptaban y le mataban. Eso era algo que ella había deseado durante todos sus años en Mordor. Rivendel y su gente se habían convertido en su familia y amigos, y no importaba si ella pertenecía ahí, era lo que ella deseaba más. Ella esperaba que aún pudiera sentirlo como su hogar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la traductora: **¡Aiya! ¿Cómo están todas?

Disculpen que no sea muy... bueno, que no tenga un horario fijo para esto, pero he estado trabajando con el tanque de energía de repuesto... Estoy agotada por todo lo que pasa acá, en un manga que estamos haciendo unos amigos y yo nos reunimos cada domingo, y cada sábado tengo que ir a cuidar niños al colegio (ya les contaré en otra ocasión) y con el colegio termino molida. Pero afortunadamente por alguna razón y la Semana Santa tengo los próximos dos sábados libres, así que me dedicaré a hacer todo lo que pueda con ese tiempo de descanso ;)  
Les comento que al inicio M dijo que de aquí faltaban sólo dos capítulos más para que terminara la historia, pero afortunadamente le dio un 'plot bunny' (sería como un ataque de inspiración) y la siguió hasta los trece capítulos. Después pueden estar seguras de que seguiré traduciendo "Healer of Rohan", el siguiente fic en la saga de Atavus. Hasta entonces, a trabajar a toda marcha (que me faltan menos de 50 días para terminar el colegio, y si tengo suerte, este año no me quedaré a exámenes de recuperación :D)  
Nos vemos pronto, besos a todas y muchas gracias por sus reviews!

¡Namarië!

Atte. Ghani


	6. Está En Los Ojos

**Disclaimer:** Por favor revisar el primer capítulo para más detalles.

**Advertencia:** Encontrarán las traducciones a las frases en élfico entre dos slash (Ej/.../)

**Está En Los Ojos**

"¿Qué piensas, Ada?" Preguntó Estel mirando a su amigo mientras su padre lo examinaba.

"Sus heridas están sanando, Estel. Aunque la perdida de sangre fue bastante impresionante y es por eso que él no ha despertado, sin embargo creo que lo hará pronto. Ahora vamos por ti, hijo mío." Lord Elrond se volteó a ver a su hijo con ojos preocupados.

"Ada, no puedo quedarme. Tengo que regresar por Atavus. Se lo prometí." Dijo Estel alejandose de su padre.

"Han pasado días desde que durmieras por última vez _ion-nin /hijo mío/_. Al menos descansa hasta la mañana, por favor. Ahora es la parte más oscura de la noche. En la mañana, tú y tus hermanos, irán a recuperar a Atavus, y entonces nuestra familia estará completa otra vez." Estel no perdió la palabra 'familia'. Sí, Lord Elrond había aceptado a Atavus como uno de los suyos. "No temas por ella, Estel, siento que ella estará bien."

"¿Has tenido una visión?" Estel esperaba que así fuera.

"No, es un presentimiento, pero uno fuerte." Respondió Elrond sonriéndole a su hijo. Entonces guió al hombre a la siguiente habitación a través de una puerta. Su habitación estaba lista como siempre estaba cada vez que venía a casa. Quería irse a ayudar a Atavus inmediatamente, pero las palabras de su padre le habían dado coraje, y tenía que admitir que sus ojos no se mantendrían abiertos por mucho más. Si tan sólo hubiera nacido elfo podría aguantar varios días sin dormir.

No gastó tiempo desvistiéndose y cayó en la cama tal como estaba, quedando dormido tan pronto como su cabeza aterrizo en la almohada. Lord Elrond levantó la mirada y vio a sus hijos gemelos mirando desde el marco de la puerta. "Pusiste una hierba para dormir en la bebida que le diste cuando llegamos, ¿no?" preguntó Elrohir.

"Necesita dormir. Quiero que Atavus vuelva tanto cómo él, pero no la traerá de regresó si se hace matar, tan solo porque está exhausto." Respondió Lord Elrond dejando el cuarto con sus hijos siguiéndole.

"¿Y Legolas?" Inquirió Elladan.

"Estoy seguro de que despertará por la mañana. ¿Alguno de ustedes se quedará con él esta noche? No quiero que se levante y se confunda. Estoy seguro de que lo último que recuerda es ser torturado por el orco. Puede aterrorizarse cuando despierte." Elrond no estaba seguro de cuanto daño mental había aguantado el elfo durante la tortura. Estel le había contado sobre los gritos que había oído. Eso no era nada común en Legolas.

"Yo me quedaré con él," se ofreció Elrohir.

"Ambos lo haremos," añadió Elladan.

"Sólo asegúrense de que sepa que está a salvo." Elrond dejó a sus hijos y continuó hasta su estudio.

Trató de pensar en Atavus, queriendo usar su visión mental para verla, pero no había nada ahí. O ella estaba bloqueando las intrusiones a su mente, o simplemente ya no estaba ahí. Esperaba que su primer pensamiento fuera el correcto. No le había mentido realmente cuando le dijo a Estel que pensaba que estaba a salvo. Estaba seguro de que si su vida hubiera estado en peligro lo habría sentido, pero no había sentido nada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba caminando por los bordes exteriores de los bosques que rodeaban a Rivendel. Era de mañana otra vez y ella había caminado toda la noche, sin parar. Deseaba tanto estar en casa. Quería ver a Lord Elrond mientras retaba a los gemelos por alguna travesura. Quería ver a Legolas. La última vez que lo había visto se ver terrible. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que siguiera vivo. Apartó el pensamiento no queriendo pelear con la culpa y el dolor que lo acompañaban.

Se detuvo en un claro por el que corría un riachuelo, rindiéndose finalmente a su sed. Cuando se agacho sobre el arroyo, en una parte poco profunda, donde el agua no se estaba moviendo, pudo ver su reflejo en el agua. Lo que vio le preocupó. Normalmente sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda, aunque sus ojos habían cambiado. Eran oscuros. Aún más oscuros que el verde del bosque más profundo. Eran casi negros para ella. Hundió sus manos en el agua y lavó la suciedad de su rostro, yendo tan lejos como para restregar sus ojos. Entonces miró otra vez. Sí, eran negros. Recordó las palabras de su hermano orco, 'Eres más parecida eres más parecida a un orco de lo que habías pensado'. ¿Eran ciertas sus palabras? Miró el resto de su cuerpo. Nada más parecía diferente.

Pero algo era diferente. Donde la prenda estaba rota por la herida que le había hecho el wargo al morderle. La herida debería haber sanado hasta entonces por sus habilidades curativas. No sangraba más, pero aún era del mismo color rojo furioso como cuando se la habían hecho. Hasta parecía que se había infectado.

Sólo había una cosa más que revisar. Sacó la hoja élfica de la bolsa en su pantorrilla, y la uso para hacer un pequeño corte en su brazo ileso. Dejó caer el cuchillo al ver como la sangre empezaba a correr. Normalmente su sangre era de un rojo mucho más oscuro que la de cualquier elfo o humano, pero ahora era casi negra, solo con un leve tiente de rojo en ella.

"No," susurró para si misma poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro mientras las lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas. Se sentó ahí por unos pocos minutos, solo dejando que el dolor en su corazón la llevase. Cuando finalmente aparto sus manos y miró al reflejo en su agua pudo ver que también las lágrimas eran negras.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de traductora: **

¿Qué les pareció el capi? Un poco impresionante el final, ¿eh? Porque díganme, ¿quién en su sano juicio espera ver algo así? ¿Será que llega ella solita a Rivendel ó que ya cuando eso pasó los demás ya estaban en camino a las cavernas? _G: Ya déjales en paz, ya bastante deben estar sufriendo las pobrecillas pensando que demonios le pasa a Ata... _Tienes razón hasta cierto punto, queridísima... El pequeñísimo detalle es que realmente no me acuerdo que pasa con exactitud en el siguiente capi, así que les toca esperarse a que me lo vuelva a leer para que en verdad pueda torturarles. _G: Eres maldita, eh? _No realmente... _(Sonrisa maldita)_

Bueno, en todo caso les tengo buenas noticias para _moi: HOY EMPIEZAN MIS VACACIONES!_ Claro, sólo duran una semana pero algo es algo cuando una lo único que quiere es dormir un poco más que lo acostumbrado, tener desayunos normales por algunos días y hacer otras cosas que no sean los deberes... ¿Será que alguna de ustedes me entiende? _Ghani: No, todo el resto del mundo tiene vidas normales excepto tú... ¡muajajaja! _¡Mentira, lo mismo le pasa a Cat! _G: Vale, es que ustedes dos sois un par de puntos aparte bien alejados del resto del mundo... _¬¬ Bueno, cómo sea... Me voy, que quisiera jugar un rato los SIMS 2 (mi hermanita consiguió y en realidad es más que fácil enviciarte) y luego a leer un fic que me recomendaron: 'Moriquendi' :D Esta genial, ¡muchísimas gracias!

Entonces me voy, ¡hasta pronto guapísimas!

Namarië

**Posdata: **Les tengo más noticias, _Novice Writers en Español_ al fin ya esta abierta al público! Ya era hora, no? Bueno, en todo caso encontrarán el vínculo en mi bio... Aquí no aparecen las direcciones web... _Ghani: Creo que no les gusta la competencia... ¿Ustedes que dicen? ;)_

_Ven, quiero oír tu voz, _

_Y, si aún nos queda amor, _

_Impidamos que esto muera. _

_Ven, pues en tu interior _

_Está la solución, _

_De salvar lo bello que queda._

_La Costa del Silencio, Mago de Oz_


	7. Debes Regresar A Casa

**Disclaimer:** Por favor revisar el primer capítulo para más detalles.

**Debes Regresar A Casa**

Estel entró en la habitación de Legolas, notando en primer lugar que Elrohir y Elladan estaban dormidos en sillas a cada lado de la cama. Entonces miró a la figura en la cama. Estaba sorprendido de ver que los ojos de Legolas estaban abiertos y mirando el vacío con una expresión lejana en ellos. Y también estaba recostado sobre las almohadas.

"Legolas." Se arriesgo no sabiendo si el elfo dormía o no.

El sonido de la voz de su amigo lo sacó de la confusión en la que lo habían tirado sus pensamientos, rápidamente regresó a ver a Estel. "¿Dónde está Atavus?" La última cosa que recordaba era oírla decir que se cambiaría a si misma por él.

Estel bajó la mirada, no siendo capaz de mirar a su amigo. "La dejé," su voz se rompió al decir estas palabras.

El sonido ahogado que dejó la garganta del elfo despertó a los gemelos. Ambos se sentaron avergonzados de haberse dormidos cuando se suponía que debían estar vigilando a Legolas. "¿A que te refieres con que la dejaste?"

"Tenía que, Legolas. No sabíamos si vivirías. Ella se cambió a si misma con el orco por tu liberación. Traté de detenerla, pero ella no me oyó. Le prometí que regresaría por ella. Mis hermanos y yo nos vamos dentro de poco para ir por ella." Explicó Estel.

"Voy con ustedes," dijo el príncipe sacando las sábanas que cubrían la parte baja de su cuerpo, poniendo sus pies sobre el suelo. Mientras se ponía en pie por debajo de él sus piernas colapsaron. Inmediatamente Elladan y Elrohir estaban levantándolo y colocándolo en la cama de nuevo.

"Usted no va a ningún lado, Príncipe Legolas." Dijo una fuerte voz desde la puerta. Todos regresaron a ver a Lord Elrond. "Has perdido mucha sangre. No lograrías llegar hasta el salón, muchísimo menos hasta las montañas."

"Es sólo que no puedo quedarme en esta cama, imaginando lo que esa bestia le esta haciendo. No puedo," dijo Legolas golpeando la cama con su puño por la desesperación. "Ella cambió su vida por la mía. ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?"

"No lo ignorarás, mellon-nîn. Prometo traerla de vuelta para que puedas decirle que tan temerarias fueron sus acciones, justo como yo lo hice." Dijo Estel poniendo una mano consoladora en los hombros de su amigo.

"¿Lo hiciste?" Preguntó Legolas.

"En mis propias palabras, si." Respondió, sonriéndole al elfo.

"Ahora sabes como me siento." Legolas devolvió la sonrisa.

Estel camino hacía la puerta siguiendo a su padre y a sus hermanos afuera, pero se detuvo un momento para ver a su amigo. "Siempre lo he sabido, mellon-nîn."

Lord Elrond los llevo a su estudio. No quería que Legolas oyera lo que iba a decir. "Ella ya no está en las montañas."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó sorprendido Estel.

"Justo antes de amanecer tuve una visión." Lord Elrond miró afuera de la puerta del balcón. Muy pocos podían leer sus emociones, pero tres de esas personas estaban en la habitación entonces.

"¿Qué pasa Ada?" preguntó Elrohir, esperando que el orco no se la hubiese llevado a Mordor. "¿Dónde se la ha llevado?"

"Él ya no esta con ella, pero de todos modos está en peligro." Respondió en señor.

"¿Qué viste?" preguntó Estel, necesitando saber.

"Está en un claro del bosque, cerca de un pequeño riachuelo. Está tendida en el suelo del bosque, recogida en si misma. Sus manos cubrían su rostro. No dejaba de repetir la palabra 'No' una y otra vez. Esta perdiendo el control de su vida, puedo sentirlo. Está deseando morir, y si nada la detiene es lo que pasará." Las palabras de Lord Elrond estaban llenas con el dolor de un padre perdiendo un hijo. Él sabía que ella no era su hija, pero lo lastimaría tanto como si hubiera perdido uno de los suyos.

"Padre, ¿ella puede desaparecer?" Preguntó Elladan.

"Parte de su sangre es la de un elfo, Elladan. Sí, creo que puede sucederle." Respondió Elrond.

"Debemos irnos ahora. No ha habido tiempo suficiente para que regrese al Bosque Negro. Debe estar en Imladris." Dijo Estel dejando el estudio y dirigiéndose a los establos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atavus había estado tendida en el suelo por quién sabe cuanto tiempo, y particularmente no le importaba. Parecía que el último truco de su sangre la había traicionado. No había nada ahí para ella. No había ningún otro lugar en Tierra Media al que ella pudiera pertenecer. Ya no tenía ninguna voluntad para ponerse en pie e ir a Rivendel, y no tenía ningún otro lugar donde ir. Así que se quedaría donde estaba. Las lágrimas se habían detenido. Miró hacía arriba, a las ramas de los árboles. Ella siempre había amado los árboles, pero sabía que aún ellos no podían aceptarla como estaba por mucho más.

No oyó los cascos de los caballos acercarse a ella. Pero oyó la voz de Estel mientras se bajaba del caballo para acercársele. "Atavus."

Ella se alejó de él, no queriendo que viera sus ojos. "Vete, Estel," gritó.

Él estaba sorprendido de oír esas palabras dejar sus labios. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa Atavus?" Dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

"Por favor, solo déjame." Su voz era tan suave que apenas era audible.

"Te deje una vez. No lo haré de nuevo, mellon-nîn," dijo tratando de acercarla a él.

Ella se alejó de él, levantándose sobre sus rodillas. Se detuvo cuando llego al riachuelo en el que se había mirado más temprano. "No me llames así." Su voz estaba llena de lágrimas.

"¿Por qué no lo haría? Tú eres mi amiga, una de las mejores que he tenido nunca." Preguntó Estel caminando tras ella. Podía ver su reflejo en el agua, sus manos cubrían su rostro nuevamente. "¿Es sobre Legolas? Él está bien, lo dejamos con mi Ada. Está desesperado por verte."

Las palabras consolaron un poco el dolor de su corazón, pero no podía cambiar de parecer. "Dile... dile que lamento no poder volver a verle." Dijo con un toque de finalidad en sus palabras.

"Díselo tú misma cuando vayamos a casa." Dijo arrodillándose junto a ella y envolviendo sus temblorosos hombros con sus brazos.

"Yo no tengo hogar, Estel," susurró.

"Si la tienes. Rivendel es tu hogar. Nosotros somos tu familia." Dijo señalando a los dos elfos tras él, los que habían permanecido en silencio, esperando el intercambio. "¿Por qué estás hablando así?"

Ella bajó sus manos. "Porque he cambiado Estel. Ya no es adecuado llamarte familia o a Rivendel hogar." Ella abrió los ojos, sus ojos negros, y miró al reflejó que había de ellos en la piscina frente a él.

Él también miró al reflejo, dándose cuenta inmediatamente a lo que ella se refería. Lentamente la atrajo a sus brazos. Ella dejó caer su mirada a sus manos frente a ella. Él puso una bajo su barbilla, obligándole a mirarle. Mirando a los ojos más negros que nunca hubiera visto. Los gemelos también los vieron. Un grito ahogado escapó de la boca de Elrohir. "¿Qué ha pasado Atavus?" preguntó Elladan moviéndose a su lado, mientras Elrohir se movía al otro. Ambos se arrodillaron junto a ella como Estel lo hizo.

"Estoy convirtiéndome en uno de ellas," dijo mientras lágrimas negras empezaban a bañar sus mejillas otra vez. "Mi sangre es negra. Ya no me curó como lo hacía antes." Dijo rasgando la tela de su brazo otra vez, mostrándoles la mordida del wargo. "Me lo hicieron esta mañana. Está infectado." Ella nunca había sufrido de una infección antes.

"Atavus, no sé porque está pasándote esto, pero encontraremos porqué. Ada te ayudará. Él está tan preocupado por ti..." Dijo Estel limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro.

Dejó que él acariciara su mejilla por un momento, aceptando el consuelo que le ofrecía. Pero entonces alejó su rostro de su mano. "¿Cómo puedo?" preguntó.

"Atavus esto no nos importa. Tu eres como una hermana para nosotros y queremos que regreses a casa." Dijo Elladan tocando su mejilla como lo había hecho Estel un momento antes.

"Atavus, si no regresas a casa eso romperá el corazón de Ada. Él también te ve como suya. No nos hagas esto. Por favor regresa a casa." Esta vez fue Elrohir quién tomo su mano en la suya.

"Atavus, ellos tienen razón. Y piensa lo que eso le haría a Legolas. Se echará la culpa por esto. Por favor, debes venir a casa." Rogó Estel.

Ella miró a los tres hermanos. Ella había aprendido a amarlos como si también fueran sus hermanos. Ella cerró sus ojos y suspiró profundamente. "Iré con ustedes."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de traductora:**

Díganme, ¿qué les pareció el capi? Por un momento creí que Ata se negaría a ir con ellos, pero ¿qué pasará ahora? Casi es un orco, ¿por qué paso eso? ¿Habrá cómo curarla? Espero sus teorías ansiosamente, aunque yo ya se cómo paso quisiera saber que piensan ustedes. ¿Qué dicen?

¿Qué les puedo decir, estoy a mitad de exámenes (ya termino el martes) y debo comprar unos cuantos libros para leer antes de que se termine el año escolar (ni en dos meses), además de comprarle comida al gato y ver que no destroce nada... Que vida más ocupada la mía, ¿no? Pero bueno, les tengo que preguntar algo... una pregunta chiquitita... ¿Sabéis porque sólo dos personas han leído el cuento de terror de Estel? Disculpen que lo saque a colación aquí, pero en mi bio estoy segura que nadie lo va a ver... En todo caso, disculpen que me vaya, pero quisiera jugar los Sims 2 un ratito, que ando agotada por los exámenes y ciertas compañeras problemáticas... Cuídense mucho, besos!

Namarië

Ghani


	8. No Des Vuelta Atrás

**Disclaimer:** Por favor revisar el primer capítulo para confirmar que nada de esto es mío, ni siquiera el fic.

**No Des Vuelta Atrás**

En contra de la voluntad de Lord Elrond Legotas había salido de su cama y estaba sentado en el balcón del estudio del Señor Elfo. El balcón tenía una ventajosa posición para observar el camino de entrada a Rivendel. El sol se había ocultado hacía poco pero sus ojos élficos le permitían seguir viendo como si aún fuera de día.

Lord Elrond se le había unido hacía poco, pero no decía nada. "¿Qué es lo que no me está diciendo, Lord Elrond?"

El elfo se preguntaba si es que la naturaleza perceptiva de su hijo no habría empezado a pegársele al príncipe del Bosque Negro. No quería añadir más problemas a la ya turbulenta mente del joven elfo, así que permaneció en silencio.

"Usted teme por ella, puedo verlo. Por favor no me deje en la oscuridad." Rogó Legolas.

Elrond suspiró sabiendo que el elfo no se rendiría. "Algo esta muy mal con nuestra Atavus. Algo que no tiene nada que ver con haber estado prisionera. No estoy muy seguro de que es, pero cuando pienso en ella todo lo que veo son sombras. Mi visión no me permite ver claramente. Tengo miedo por su alma."

Las palabras sorprendieron a Legolas. Él había estado preocupado por si estaba viva o muerta, pero estaba seguro de que lo sabría si ella muriera. En muchas ocasiones ella le había enseñado cuan fuerte era al mantener su alma intacta. Ella había pasado a través de tantos problemas, pero su alma siempre había salido intacta. ¿Por qué las cosas serían diferentes ahora?

Era algo de lo que ellos se darían cuenta muy pronto. Debido a la fuerte conexión que tenía con su amiga fue Legolas quién la sintió primero. A pesar de que los otros la sentirían como un breve frío para él fue como si una helada hubiera caído sobre Rivendel. Vio a los tres hermanos regresar. Podía ver que Estel llevaba una forma encapuchada frente a él en su caballo, pasando un brazo protector alrededor de ella. "Regresan." Lord Elrond le ayudo a llegar a la puerta principal. Cuando los tres caballos se detuvieron en el patio vio en los ojos de Estel, con el miedo atenazándole el alma, la profunda desesperación escrita en sus ojos.

Elladan tomo a Atavus de los brazos de Estel y la puso sobre sus pies. Ella estaba usando una capa demasiado grande para ella. Lucía como la capa de uno de los gemelos. No podían ver su rostro. La única parte visible de ella eran sus manos. Ella no se movió hacía los que estaban esperándola. Permaneció esperando a que Estel se le uniera en el piso. Cuando él puso una mano en su cintura para llevarla hacía delante, Legolas notó que sus manos empezaron a temblar. Tenía miedo. No pudiendo soportarlo más caminó lentamente hacía donde estaba ella, envolviéndola en su abrazo y empujando su cabeza hacía su pecho. Inmediatamente sintió el frío que emanaba de su cuerpo.

"Estás helada, mellon-nín." Susurró.

Pudo oír el ruido ahogado que ella hizo con su garganta ante sus palabras. Ella quería permanecer así para siempre, bañada en la calidez que él le ofrecía, pero el dolor de su corazón no lo permitiría. Ella se sentía extremadamente mal al tomar ese consuelo del elfo, se sentía indigna de él.

"No, por favor vete, Legolas." Dijo ella más alto de lo que era su intención. Se arrancó de sus brazos y se volteó apurada hacía Estel. Era más fácil con el humano, por alguna razón no se sentía tan indigna con él como con el elfo. Tal vez era porque la raza de los elfos no parecía ser tocada por la corrupción mientras que los humanos eran fácilmente corrompidos. No se entendía a si misma, sólo sabía que cuando tocaba a algún elfo se sentía muy mal. Se sentía como si ni siquiera tuviera el derecho de estar en su presencia.

Si ella hubiera podido ver su rostro su corazón se habría roto aún más. La expresión de su rostro era la de un fiel cachorrito a quién su amo había pateado. No podía esconder sus sentimientos acerca de ese rechazo.

Sólo Estel oyó su silencioso ruego. "No dejes que él me vea así. No puedo soportar ver la expresión de su rostro." Aún recordaba la expresión de disgusto que se mostraba en su rostro cuando supo de su sangre orca. Eso le había lastimado entonces, pero ahora, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, ella creía que destruiría.

Estel podía ver el dolor en el rostro de Legolas. Sabía que su amigo no entendía esa reacción de ella. Cuando hablo, lo hizo para que ambos lo escucharan. "No Atavus, él debe verlo. No te rechazará. Vuestra amistad es demasiado fuerte para que pase eso."

La confusión cruzó por el rostro de Legolas. "¿Por qué la rechazaría?"

Entonces Elrond los interrumpió. "Creo que sería mejor que continuáramos con esta discusión en mi estudio." Era probable que lo que la chica estuviera escondiendo fuese revelado en privado.

"Si Ada, así es." Dijo Elladan tratando de empujar a los demás hacía la casa, había notado que la conmoción había atraído a varios elfos hacia donde estaban ellos.

Nuevamente Lord Elrond ayudó a Legolas a llegar a su estudio y a sentarse en una silla hacía un lado. Entonces les señalo a Estel y a Atavus que se sentaran en un pequeño sillón al frente de su silla favorita. El mismo tomo asiento mientras Elrohir cerraba la puerta para los oídos curiosos. Los gemelos permanecieron de pie, protectores, tras el sillón donde Estel sostenía a la temblorosa chica.

"Atavus, ahora puedes responderá a la pregunta que hizo Legolas afuera." Dirigió Elrond.

"Por favor, estuvo mal que viniera aquí. Debo irme." Dijo tratando de pararse. No estaba segura de lo que la sangre dentro de ella le estaba haciéndole, pero se sentía enloquecida, como un animal enjaulado.

"No Atavus, debes quedarte, si alguien puede ayudarte ese es Ada." Ordenó Estel obligándola a sentarse nuevamente.

"No podemos ayudarte si te alejas de nosotros, Atavus. Debes ser sincera conmigo. ¿Qué es lo que nos estás escondiendo?" Dijo Elrond acercándose y tomando una de sus manos. Él también sintió el frío que Legolas había notado.

Ella se encogió ante su tacto y él dejo ir su mano. Sabía que no podría salir de esa habitación sin revelarse a si misma, pero... estaba tan avergonzada. Un gran suspiro la abandono cuando, lentamente, ella alzo sus manos y aparto su capucha. Sus ojos estaba cerrados y ni Elrond ni Legolas podían ver nada fuera de lo normal además de los manchones en sus mejillas.

Legolas estaba sentado lo suficientemente cerca para poder alcanzarla y tocarla si lo deseaba, y lo hizo. Tomo su mejilla en una mano, limpiando los oscuros moretones que podía ver. "Abre tus ojos Atavus, no hay nada que temer. ¿Qué es lo que te trae tanta pena?"

Sus ojos no se abrieron inmediatamente, pero una silenciosa lágrima brotó por debajo de sus pestañas y él pudo ver que era negra. Ella abrió sus ojos mirando dentro de los azules de él. Ella pudo ver la expresión horrorizada cruzar su rostro. Se alejó de su mano, volteándose a un lado, para que él no pudiese ver sus ojos. "No me mires," gritó.

Él miro a Lord Elrond quién también se había impresionado al principio, pero después de un momento entendió lo que Legolas quería. Se paro tras su silla para que Legolas pudiese sentarse ahí, frente a ella.

"Atavus, no te alejes de nosotros. Lo lamento, estaba impresionado. Dijo acercando su mano y tomando en su mano la barbilla de ella, volteando su rostro hacía él nuevamente. Ahora sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y él se dio cuenta de donde venían los manchones de sus mejillas. "Nosotros no te rechazamos, te amamos y haremos todo lo posible para ayudarte en esto. No importa lo que pase, ninguno de nosotros dejara de preocuparse por ti. Yo no dejar de cuidar de ti, mellon-nín." Y otra vez la atrajo hacía sus brazos besando su frente. "Deja de llorar por favor, todo va estar bien. Podremos salir de esto".

Ella no se alejó esta vez. No importaba cuan mal se sintiera ella, necesitaba el consuelo que su amigo le estaba ofreciendo. Necesitaba que le dijeran que saldría de todo esto. Ni siquiera le importaba que su brazo estuviera sobre las heridas de látigo en su espalda que aún no se curaban. El dolor de su cuerpo no era nada comparado con el dolor de su corazón, y ese corazón necesitaba el consuelo que él le ofrecía.

Pero Estel había visto los desgarrones en su túnica que coincidían con las marcas de látigo. Sabía que aún debían dolerle mucho. "Ada, tiene heridas que no se han curado. Creo que necesitan tratamiento antes de intentar descubrir lo que a causado esto."

Legolas se alejó para mirarla, dándose cuenta de la tela que envolvía su antebrazo. Se preguntaba que heridas escondería bajo la capa. Él recordaba su propia experiencia con el orco y su látigo.

Abandonaron el estudio para ir hacía la habitación de Atavus, la cual estaba del otro lado del pasillo en la que estaba la de Legolas. Ella se detuvo antes de entrar, tenía una expresión de puro nerviosismo. Legolas aún lo la había soltado. Él tenía un poco de miedo de que si lo hacía ella le cerraría la puerta con seguro. "¿Qué sucede Atavus?"

Ella miró a los hombres que la rodeaban y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. "Debo sacarme la camisa para que me curen." Trago con fuerza. Ninguno de ellos parecía entender su incomodidad. "Sé que todos me ven como una hermana, pero soy una mujer." Les recordó ella.

Los cuatro jóvenes también se sonjoraron. Lord Elrond simplemente sacudió la cabeza. "Atavus, por favor entra y sácate la camisa. Acuéstate bocabajo y cúbrete tanto como lo necesites para sentirte cómoda. Háznoslo saber cuando estés lista. Estel y Legolas me ayudaran." Podía ver el brillo en los ojos de los gemelos y sabía que sería lo mejor mantenerlos fuera de la habitación. La chica ya se sentía bastante abochornada hasta entonces. "¿Crees que eso te ayudaría?"

Ella asintió entrando a la habitación y haciendo lo que le habían ordenado. Aparte de cuando había llegado a Rivendel con el hombro dislocado, nunca había necesitado ninguna clase de curación, así que era una experiencia nueva y muy embarazosa para ella. Llamó cuando estuvo lista para que ellos entrasen.

Después de ver su espalda Lord Elrond supo que los gemelos no habrían hecho ningún comentario burlón aún cuando les hubiese dejado entrar a la habitación. A pesar de que no eran tan malas como las heridas de Legolas, pero eran igual de perturbadoras de ver.

Legolas y Estel se miraron el uno al otro cuando las vieron y silenciosamente juraron matar al orco que le había hecho eso. Estel se movía alrededor del cuarto recolectando las medicinas que Elrond pudiese necesitar, mientras que Legolas se sentó junto a la cama para limpiar las heridas.

"Atavus, sé que te cambiaste para sacarme de la cueva. Entiendo eso. Tenías miedo de que muriese, pero desearía que no lo hubieses hecho." Dijo Legolas observando la reacción de su rostro. Su cara estaba hacía el lado de la cama donde él estaba, lejos de donde Elrond estaba curando la mordida de wargo. "Si no lo hubieses hecho no te habría pasado nada de esto." Él sabía que ella estaba hablando de su sangre y no de las heridas.

"No importa lo que me haya pasado a mi, Legolas, no regresaría para cambiar ese momento por nada de este mundo. El orco estaba usándote como una carnada para mí. Si hubieses muerto habría sido mi culpa y no creo que hubiese querido seguir viviendo." Admitió ella.

"Probablemente no lo habrías echo," sugirió Lord Elrond. Legolas le miro interrogante.

"Esta mañana cuando tuve la visión del lugar donde ella se encontraba, ella estaba a punto de desaparecer. Y si Estel no la hubiese encontrado tan pronto probablemente lo habría hecho."

A Legolas no le habían contado esa parte y miró a Atavus, quién solo cerró sus ojos, no queriendo ver su rostro. "No sabía que ella pudiese desaparecer."

"Ni yo. Debe haber suficiente sangre elfica en ella para hacerlo posible. Pero si hubieras muerto en esa cueva, eso habría causado la misma reacción en ella, solo que no creo que ni la amistad de Estel la hubiese traído de vuelta en ese caso. Con ambos vivos aún hay esperanza. Tú sabes eso¿no Atavus?" Elrond quería que ella estuviera segura de que estaba fuera de peligro.

"Si, Lord Elrond. Si no hubiese tenido un poco de esperanza por mi futuro nunca hubiese regresado aquí voluntariamente," dijo ella girando la cabeza hacía él.

"Eso es alentador, y por favor llámame Ada, mi niña. Lord Elrond suena demasiado formal en tus labios." Dijo él acariciando su cabello por un momento. En esos momentos, para él realmente lucía como una niña. Contenía tanto miedo en esos perturbadores ojos negros.

"Gracias Ada," susurró. Él notó que ella estaba exhausta.

Legolas había embadurnado las heridas de su espalda con una pasta curativa y luego las había vendado. Elrond había mezclado otra pasta que ayudaría a eliminar la infección de la herida de la mordida.

"¿Qué clase de animal te mordió?"

"Wargo," respondió.

"Debemos estar al pendiente de esa herida. Las mordidas de wargo pueden causar grandes enfermedades." Dijo él mientras envolvía su brazo nuevamente. "Por ahora quiero que te pongas algo de ropa de dormir limpia y que duermas un poco. Uno de nosotros regresara quedarse contigo. Tenemos que prevenir la fiebre. Hablaremos por la mañana sobre lo que paso. "

Ella asintió somnolienta.

Lord Elrond les dirigió a la habitación de Legolas al otro lado del pasillo. "Legolas, tú aún estás muy débil. Sé que quisieras quedarte con ella, pero sugiero que dejes que Estel tome la primera guardia." Legolas sabía que era una orden y no una petición, así que asintió. "Estel voy a preparar un té que calmará su dolor, te lo traeré cuando este listo." Y dicho esto abandono la habitación.

Legolas se sentó en la cama mirando la puerta cerrada del otro lado del pasillo.

"Sé que te sientes responsable por esto, Legolas. Igual me siento yo. Pero es mejor tenerla con nosotros ahora, aún como está ahora, con la esperanza de que supere esto, a haberlos perdido a ambos." Dijo Estel sonriendo mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo y pasaba su brazo sobre sus hombros.

"Pero... ¿Y si no puede superar esto? No importa cuan seguido le digamos que eso no nos importa, ella seguirá sin poder aceptarlo. Casi se ha desvanecido esta mañana, seguro sucederá de nuevo." Legolas lo dijo sin mirar a Estel.

"Tenemos que tener fe en ella, y en mi Ada que puede saber que hizo esto y revertirlo. Me niego a pensar en la posibilidad de que ella no pueda regresar a donde estaba hasta que sea la única solución posible. Si le mostramos que nosotros no nos rendimos al vez ella tampoco se rinda," dijo Estel tratando de razonar.

"Estas volviéndote más sabio, mi amigo." Sonrió Legolas ante el optimismo de su joven amigo. "Algunas veces parece que eres más sabio que yo."

"Yo podría haberte dicho eso," dijo Estel sonriendo burlón.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Notas de la **retrasada** traductora: _

¡Ay Dios! Yo pensando que aún tenía que terminar este capítulo y ¡fíjense! Vengo a buscar algunas cosas para un concurso (espérense tantito que ya les cuento) y resulta que ya está terminado. Me dio tanto gusto saberlo... Casi me conecto en ese instante para subirlo, lamentablemente estaba esperando gente y tenían que llamarme si no encontraban la casa.

Bueno, les comentaré que no me quede a exámenes supletorios, lo que es muy, pero que muy bueno, pero empecé a trabajar enseguida (soy guía de un museo) así que salgo temprano y regreso medio tarde (porque me voy a acompañar a mi abuelito todos los días) y es por eso que no he actualizado en tanto tiempo... De verdad lo lamento mucho. Otra de las razones por las que me he retrasado es porque unos amigos y yo hemos decidido participar en un concurso de manga que organiza la universidad católica, si, de esos dibujitos orientales por si alguien está medio perdido.

Y bueno, les doy una buena noticia, una página a decidido que Blood for the Taking será su serie estrella desde este agosto (es como la televisión, pero en Internet, pasará de capi en capi la serie)... Eso también me ha tenido un poco ocupada porque me estoy esforzando mucho en hacer unos dibujos de los personajes, ya tengo a Ata y a Legolas, Estel cuesta más trabajo porque debo ver como le dibujare más adelante cuando parezca de unos 30 o 40 años... Bueno, no les demoro más con estas notas.

Espero que les guste este capitulo y que puedan leerlo, cuídense mucho y... GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!

Namarië


	9. Verdades y Consecuencias

**Disclaimer:** Si deseas que te diga de nuevo lo que todos ya sabemos, puedes regresar al primer capítulo de este fic para confirmar que nada de lo que menciono es mió.

_Traducciones del Sindarin:_

Gwathel-nin: Mi hermana jurada, no de sangre.

"Hannon le, Gwador-nin": "Gracias, mi hermano," hermano jurado, no de sangre.

**Verdades y Consecuencias**

"¿Tenía fiebre?" Le pregunto Lord Elrond a Legolas cuando entro a la habitación de Atavus.

"Si, pero no mucha. Tan pronto como se despierte quiero revisar su brazo." Respondió Legolas levantándose con dificultad de la silla que había ocupado por unas pocas horas.

Elrond noto que su hijo menor estaba acomodado en una silla de la esquina, durmiendo. "¿No quiso regresar a su habitación?" Preguntó.

"No, cuando vine a tomar mi turno no quiso irse a la cama. Se quedo dormido hace poco." Respondió Legolas mirando a su amigo humano. "Me preocupa."

"¿Qué te preocupa?" Preguntó Elrond.

"Creo que se siente más culpable por dejarla ahí de lo que desearía admitir. Es demasiado fuerte para él," dijo Legolas moviéndose a través de la habitación y colocando una manta sobre su amigo.

"Creo que él no es el único que deja que su culpa lo lleve demasiado lejos," comentó Elrond. "Dime¿dormiste algo antes de venir aquí?"

"Tenía mucho que pensar," respondió suavemente Legolas.

"Veo que la única forma con la que podré lograr que ustedes dos dejen de culparse a si mismos es encontrar lo que causo esto y arreglarlo¿o me equivoco?" dijo Elrond empujando a Legolas a su silla.

"Creo que tengo que darte la razón, Ada. Estos dos no saben cuando hay que aceptar que las cosas que pasan están más allá de nuestro control." Dijo una suave voz desde la cama. Elrond se volteó rápidamente, sorprendido de ver a Atavus sentada atrás suyo.

Legolas sonrió al ver a Elrond atónito. No era algo que ocurriese a menudo. "Debí advertirle sobre eso. Ella siempre sabe cuando estamos hablando de ella, aún si esta dormida." Explico Legolas.

"Tendré que recordar eso. Bueno niña, ya que estas despierta, necesito revisar tus heridas." Dijo sonriendo ante la expresión de incomodidad de su rostro. "Vamos, no es tan malo." También podía ver la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Legolas. "No te preocupes, tú eres el siguiente. No he olvidado que tengo dos pacientes." Dijo señalando hacía él.

Por suerte la camisola que había elegido se abotonaba por la espalda, así que pudo permanecer ahí mismo mientras él revisaba sus heridas. "La pomada esta haciendo un buen trabajo aquí. Otro día y ni siquiera necesitarás las vendas." Entonces fue el turno de su brazo. Inmediatamente Atavus notó que la mordida estaba peor que nunca. "Esto debería haber empezado a curarse. Debo pensarlo, tal vez hay algo que no he notado."

Atavus solo asintió. Entonces Elrond reviso las heridas de Legolas. "Las tuyas están curándose, eran mucho peores al inicio, pero pasarán un par de días para que pueda quitar los vendajes."

Los gemelos habían entrado a la habitación y estaban intentando despertar a Estel sin que nadie se diera cuenta. "Ya saben como se pone su hermano cuando lo despiertan sin que él haya dormido lo suficiente. Yo no les recomendaría que lo hicieran." Pero era demasiado tarde. Ambos hermanos se habían sentado en cada brazo del sobrecargado sillón en la que su hermano se había dormido. Desafortunadamente Elrohir se había parado demasiado rápido al oír las palabras de Lord Elrond, haciendo que el lado de Elladan se cayera, dejándolos a ambos, a Estel y a él, desparramados en el piso.

No importaba cuan horrible fuese su situación, Atavus no pudo aguantar la risa que amenazaba con salir. Legolas cubrió su boca discretamente, esperando que su amigo no notara su risa.

Estel se volteó sobre su espalda mirando alrededor del cuarto, tratando de decidir a quién estrangularía primero. Sus ojos brillaron al ver a Elrohir parado cerca de la puerta tratando de lucir inocente. Pero Elladan estaba más cercan. Entonces miró a su padre y a sus amigos. Cuando oyó la risa de Atavus decidió que podría caerse al piso un millón de veces para ver su rostro sin una lágrima. "No sé exactamente cual de ustedes dos es el responsable de que yo este tirado en el piso, pero estoy seguro que lo descubriré." Esto saco más risas de sus amigos.

"Estel, Elladan, párense y siéntense correctamente en sus sillas." Advirtió Elrond pero cuando regreso a ver a Legolas y a Atavus ellos notaron que apenas podía contener la risa.

"Ahora que todos están aquí y despiertos, necesitamos hablar de algunos asuntos más serios. Atavus." Comentó Lord Elrond sentándose al pie de su cama, ocultando su expresión divertida con una de seriedad.

Ella respiró profundamente, mirando a esa familia que había llegado a amar profundamente. Entonces pensó en la familia que nunca había conocido. Ella tenía una madre que trataba a los de su especie como alguna clase de mascotas. Tenía un hermano que era muy parecido a ella y cuya vida fue cortada antes de que tuviera una verdadera oportunidad de vivir. Entonces venía Uglúk. Él era el único miembro de su verdadera familia que ella nunca había conocido y como ambos habían pasado los últimos meses tratando de matarse el uno al otro. ¿Cómo podía ser su vida tan caótica?

Lentamente empezó a contarles que había pasado en las cuevas. Ella empezó con la historia de cuando habían entrado al complejo, sabiendo que Estel no había tenido la oportunidad de contarles nada. Cuando les dijo sobre cuando el orco mató a su propio hermano hubo varios gritos ahogados a su alrededor de la habitación.

"¿Cómo podría alguien matar a su propio hermano?" Preguntó Elladan imaginando como sería el solo perder a Elrohir. Ni siquiera podía pensar en lastimarlo él mismo. Con la rabia que ella había sentido hacía el orco ella sabía exactamente lo que llevaría a alguien a matar a su propio hermano. Ella misma lo había intentado.

"Los celos crían al odio. Supongo que la madres orca doto con eso a su hermano. Y viendo como los en que los orcos tratan a los de mi clase, pueden imaginarse como tratarían al familiar de uno de nosotros. Para un orco no es difícil odiar. Es algo innato en ellos." Dijo y continuó su historia hasta que llego la parte en la que ella estaba atrapada en el túnel sin ningún lugar hacía el que escapar y lo que se dijo entonces. Ella los miro alrededor suyo y empezó a hablar, pero se detuvo. "Esta bien Atavus. Entendemos que es duro para ti," dijo Legolas sentándose junto a ella en la cama y pasando un brazo por su cintura. "No estamos aquí para juzgarte.

Ella le miro y entonces bajo los ojos a sus manos, que estaban sobre su regazo, continuando su historia. "Usó un garrote para dejarme sin aliento, entonces empezó con el látigo. Me golpeó hasta que estuve tendida en el suelo antes de detenerse. Ya no tenía más fuerzas, pero entonces él empezó a hablarme. Me dijo algo que lo cambió todo." SE detuvo de nuevo cerrando sus ojos. Sentía escalofríos al recordar las palabras del orco.

"Esta bien Atavus. Puedes decirnos cualquier cosa." Lord Elrond sabía que estaban acercándose a la causa del problema.

Las lágrimas habían empezado a correr por sus mejillas de nuevo. "Seguía en su monologo cuando me dijo que su madre había tenido otro hijo retroceso... y ese... ese niño era yo."

En ese momento hubieras podido ir a una aguja caer en la habitación mientras cada uno pensaba en lo que implicaban sus palabras. El brazo de Legolas se apretó a su cintura mientras su ira se levantaba aún más contra el orco."

"¿Estás segura de que dijo la verdad?" Preguntó Estel.

"Si, Lord Elrond trabajo conmigo por mucho tiempo en eso de discernir la verdad de una mentira. No había ninguna falsedad en su voz." Ella aún no podía mirarles.

"Creo que lo que paso después nos sorprendió a ambos. Sus palabras diciendo que había matado a su hermano, que era como yo, no dejaban de repetirse en mi mente. Él había matado a la única personar que realmente podía comprender lo que yo era. Y se regocijaba con ello. Él había torturado a mis amigos, y le había complacido. Y me había torturado a mí, y lo había disfrutado. Realmente no me importaba que fuese mi hermano. Todo lo que me importaba en ese momento era la venganza. Me sentí como si toda mi alma estuviese ardiendo desde adentro. Él estaba llevando mi daga en su cinturón, así que salte sobre el, tirándolo al piso, para después clavársela en las costillas. Sé que agujeré su pulmón, estoy segura de eso."

Ella dejo de hablar por un momento. Actualmente, la parte más difícil del asunto era la siguiente. "Lo único que no noté cuando le apuñale fue que él había dejado caer el látigo cuando me hablaba. Estaba desarmado. Dijo que yo era más parecida a un orco de lo que creía. Me llamo una asesina... Y entonces corrí." Terminó de hablar. Sabía que tendría que enfrentarlos en algún momento, pero era difícil. No estaba segura de si se sentía más avergonzada de apuñalar al orco o de no haberlo terminado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

"Entonces... ¿Está muerto?"

"No estoy segura. La última vez que l e ví estaba en malas condiciones, pero después de sus palabras no pude terminar con él. Sólo quería regresar a casa." Respondió preguntándose si ellos pensarían que era débil por no terminar al orco.

"Bien. Eso significa que aún tengo la oportunidad de matarlo yo mismo," fue la única respuesta de Estel. Atavus estaba sorprendida por el odio que oyó. "No me importa si esa criatura nació como tu hermano, pero si lo vuelvo a ver, le matare."

"Creo que ese es un sentimiento que todos compartimos, Estel. Atavus no quiero darle la oportunidad de volver a lastimarte." Dijo Legolas.

"Y puedo ver una mirada de culpabilidad en tus ojos. No eres una asesina, y no te culpo por no terminar con él. Ya has tenido más que suficiente. El solo hecho de que pudieses cortar eso y escapar, me ha mostrado cuan fuerte eres."

"Lo que me gustaría saber es como entro el wargo a esta historia," preguntó Elrond.

"Me temo que esa fue por mi propia estupidez. Después de que salir de las cuevas me quede dormida. Estaba agotada. Esa cosa pudo acercarse a mí mientras dormía. Tengo suerte de aún estar viva." No les dijo a los demás acerca de cómo el orco mató al wargo. Realmente no entendía porque lo había hecho, y eso era algo que ella tendría que descubrir por si misma.

"Ada¿acaso las palabras de Atavus te han dado alguna idea de cómo curar esta aflicción o, al menos, te han dado la razón porque esto le está pasando?" preguntó Elladan.

"Por como pasó, si, estoy seguro de saber el porque." Respondió Elrond. "Atavus, cuando estabas en el túnel perdiste bastante sangre¿es correcto?"

"Si, Ada." Respondió Ella.

"Con todos los exámenes de sangre que he hecho creo que he descubierto algo. Para que tu sangre tenga esa propiedad curativa que tiene, necesitas tener partes iguales de sangre orca y elfica. Dijiste que en el túnel tu sangre parecía estar hirviendo, y que estabas llena de rabia. Y en las muchas ocasiones que te he oído decir que heredas tu temperamento de tu sangre orca. También sé que muchas de las veces que lo has dicho estabas bromeando, pero no sabes que cuanta verdad tienen esas palabras. Creo que en ese túnel tu cuerpo estaba intentando por todos los medio reponer la sangre que perdiste, pero ya que estabas furiosa, tu cuerpo solo podía producir la sangre orca. Por lo que ahora tienes un desbalance de las dos partes. Más sangre orca que elfica, lo que ha bloqueado tus habilidades curativas." Se detuvo esperando que ellos absorbiesen la información.

"¿Entonces que debo hacer para cambiar eso?" pregunto Atavus. Elrond hablaba de eso como si su cuerpo inocentemente hubiese cometido una simple equivocación.

"En circunstancias normales te diría que esperases, y que tu propio cuerpo corregiría el desbalance. Tu cuerpo se esfuerza para estar mejor. Y ve que ese balance es perfecto." Dijo Elrond, pero Atavus sabía que no podía ser tan simple.

"En circunstancias normales, pero..." Empezó ella esperando a que él terminase.

"Pero estás herida, y nada de lo que he tratado parece sanar esa mordida. Creo que si no hacemos algo pronto para corregir el desbalance de tu sangre podriamos estar en serios problemas." Elrond no quería decirles cuales podrían ser esas circunstancias, pero sabía que ellos no dejarían escapar ese detalle. "Atavus, yo no sé nada acerca de cómo tratar orcos. Y con todos los derechos, y con tu sangre en el estado en el que esta, eres un orco. Esa mordida empeorará y te pondrás muy enferma, hasta que pierdas el brazo o tu vida." La expresión sorprendida de Atavus era exactamente la que había esperando. Ella no se sentía nada enferma en ese momento, con todos aquellos a los que amaba rodeándola.

"¿Qué tenemos que hacer, Ada?" pregunto Estel queriendo probar cualquier cosa.

"Hay algo de lo que he oído. Es un tratamiento humano. Nunca pensé que fuese necesario para los elfos, pero en este caso puede funcionar. Pero necesitare enviar a alguien a la Ciudad del Lago para ver a los sanadores de allá. Necesito algo muy especial para este tratamiento, y ese es el único lugar donde puedo conseguirlas." Dijo Elrond poniéndose de pie para ir a buscar a alguien para el viaje. A un jinete le tomaría al menos ocho días llegar allá y regresar con las cosas, y no quería perder ni un momento.

"Ada, deja que Elladan y yo vayamos." Pidió Elrohir.

"¿Estás seguro, Elrohir?" preguntó.

"Si. No confiaría una misión tan importante a nadie más. Somos los más veloces jinetes en toda Imladris." Dijo Elrohir mirando a Atavus. "No te dejaremos caer, Gwathel-nin."

"Hannon le, Gwador-nin." Respondió ella tomando su mano y apretandola. "Confió en ambos con mi vida."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Notas de su loca traductora:_

Es fantástico haber terminado este capítulo, que lástima que no lo podré subir enseguida... Es casi increíble terminar dos capítulos en un mismo fin de semana. No más les comento que estoy muy, pero que muy feliz porque tengo un montón de primos que no conocía y son muy simpáticos... Es raro tener gente así en mi familia, la mayoría que viven aquí son un montón de niños de papi y mami o están sumamente amargados y se la cogen contra el mundo. Afortunadamente, no tengo que verles muy a menudo, o me volvería loca de remate y terminaría en el manicomio con sentencia de asesinato múltiple...

Bueno, haré una pequeña encuesta en este capítulo¿vale?

··· ¿Qué creen que sean las cosas con las que Lord Elrond curará a Atavus? ···

No les doy sugerencias porque sé que caería en las tres opciones, pero les daré unas pistas.

- No son seres inanimados, les encontrarás en pantanos.

- Eran usadas en siglos anteriores con fines curativos.

- Son malas¡muy malas y feas! (las odio, lo lamento)

Espero que las pistas no sean demasiado obvias ni en exceso difíciles, yo las tengo muy presentes porque hace poco me contaron que a alguien le sometieron a ese tratamiento, pero que no duele nada, solo que a mi me dan muchísimo asco... ¡Ugh! (escalofríos) ¡Que cosas más feas!

Bueno, los dejo en paz y me voy a jugar con mis neopets¿alguno de ustedes quiere que le regale uno?

¡Ah! Y a quién adivine que es lo que los gemelos llevan para salvar a Ata en esa cajita le dare un boceto de Ata que tengo apenas me arreglen el escanner, así que... ;) ¡Espero sus opiniones!

¡Namarië!

Ghani

_Flowers, beautiful as you are,_

_Why is death so near you?_

_What are the bonds between beauty_

_And human life?_


	10. Enfermedad y Caballos Rápidos

Disclaimer: ¿Cómo era que dijo M? ¡Cierto! Nada es mío no importa cuanto lo intente. ;)

**Enfermedad y Caballos Rápidos**

"Ada, está empeorando." Dijo Estel volteándose hacía su padre, quien estaba elaborando un preparado un brebaje para la fiebre.

"Lo sé Estel. No podemos hacer mucho hasta que tus hermanos regresen. Debemos lidiar con sus síntomas, y darle cualquier fortaleza que podamos mentalmente. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para entonces." Dijo Elrond pasando el líquido a una taza y dándosela a Estel. Los gemelos se habían ido hacía tres días, durante el día ella parecía estar bien, pero a la noche su temperatura se alzaba llevándole hasta la incoherencia.

Legolas levantó a Atavus dejando que Estel intentara pasar el líquido por su garganta. "Atavus, debes beberlo. La fiebre es demasiado alta." Susurró Legolas en su oído. Los ojos de Atavus se abrieron de golpe y se inclinó al frente para llevar la taza a sus labios. Desafortunadamente, no tenía el suficiente control de su cuerpo y se atragantó con el líquido. "Tómalo con calma, mellon-nîn." Le advirtió Legolas dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Entonces lo probo otra vez, y esta vez el líquido hizo su camino por su seca garganta. Después le ayudo a recostarse sobre la almohada.

"¿Qué está pasando, Legolas? No lo entiendo," preguntó ella con una mirada de confusión en sus ojos negros. Ella había hecho esa pregunta cada noche desde que los gemelos salieron. Cuando la fiebre la tenía en su control ella no podía recordar lo que había pasado.

Legolas le dio la misma respuesta que le había dado cada noche. "Estás muy enferma, Atavus. Los gemelos han viajado a la Ciudad del Lago para recoger algo que Elrond necesita para ayudarte a sanar."

"Pero Legolas, yo nunca me enfermo, y ni siquiera le agrado a los gemelos." Él sabía que algunas veces ella regresaba a los tiempos antes de Dol Guldur mientras estaba bajo los efectos de la fiebre.

"Si, tú puedes enfermarte, y los gemelos te aman como a una hermana, mellon-nîn. Es la fiebre la que te a hecho olvidar." Dijo Legolas intentando tranquilizarla.

La mirada de confusión que le dio le hizo desear que pudiese probar sus palabras. Pero no podía. "Duerme ahora. Te sentirás mejor cuando baje la fiebre." Dijo besando su afiebrada frente.

Estel estaba observando desde el pie de la cama. "¿Qué se espera para los próximos días, Ada?"

Elrond suspiro mientras se sentaba cerca de la cama, inclinándose hacía delante con su frente entre sus manos. Eso era lo más cerca de estar realmente estresado que Estel había visto a su padre. "Las fiebres durarán más. Y ella se confundirá más, puede que no nos reconozca más. Pero debemos seguir hablándole. Ella debe oír voces queridas. Mientras nosotros hablamos su cuerpo trabaja para producir más sangre elfica, pero es un proceso lento, demasiado lento... Ella necesita de nuestra ayuda."

"¿Qué podemos hacer por ella?" Preguntó Estel.

"Por ahora, solo hablar con ella. Solo oír vuestras voces puede ayudar." Respondió Elrond mirando a su hijo menor.

"Puede ayudar, pero eso no puede curarla, ¿verdad?" dijo Estel entendiendo sus palabras con demasiada claridad.

"No, no puede. Por eso debemos esperar." El Señor Elfo sabía que su hijo menor tenía muy poca paciencia, y los días que vendrían serían muy difíciles para él.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Por qué las querría tu padre? No pueden ser usadas con elfos." Le dijo el sanador humano a Elladan mientras le alcanzaba una caja cuadrada, la cual contenían las cosas por las que habían sido enviados.

"Tenemos una amiga que no es una elfa que las necesita." Era la única respuesta que podía darle al sanador.

"Bueno, le deseo buena suerte a tu amiga. Asegúrate de no tocarlas, no se llevan bien con los elfos." El sanador llamo a la puerta mientras los gemelos montaban su caballos. Ellos habían hecho el viaje en tiempo record, acortando el viaje a tres días hasta allá y planeaban vencer ese en su viaje a casa.

Mientras se detenían más tarde ese día para dar agua a sus caballos, Elrohir abrió la caja que Elladan había atado a su caballo. La caja no era excesivamente larga, pero lo que vio dentro hizo que sus cejas se alzaran por la sorpresa. "Espero que Ada sepa que va a hacer con estás."

Elladan se dirigió hacía donde estaba su hermano e hizo una cara graciosa mientras veía dentro de la caja. Él nunca había oído de esas cosas por las que les había enviado su padre. "Estoy seguro de que los sanadores no nos gastarían una broma. ¿Pero porque Ada querría esas cosas?"

"No lo sé, pero no quiero desperdiciar el tiempo que nos tomaría regresar y preguntar." Respondió Elrohir montando su caballo nuevamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras pasaban los siguientes tres días, dos elfos y un humano miraban como la mujer a la que tanto querían se deterioraba ante sus ojos. Ahora Atavus ya no tenía más que breves momentos de lucidez. Legolas y Estel tomaban turnos para hablarle. Le hablaban de todo, de cualquier cosa, solo para dejarle saber que estaban ahí. Y aún Elrond le hablaba a menudo, algunas veces leyéndole alguno de sus libros favoritos de la biblioteca.

Legolas estaba sentado en la cama junto a ella sosteniendo su mano. Sus ojos se habían abierto un momento antes y estaban observándole. "¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, mellon-nîn?"

Ella no le respondió inmediatamente. Miro alrededor suyo y a las tres personas en la habitación. "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son?" pregunto con sus ojos mostrando nuevamente la confusión que sentía.

Legolas se encogió ante sus palabras. "¿Lord elrond?" dijo con la voz tensa.

"Todo está bien Legolas, te advertí sobre esto. La fiebre esta jugando con su mente. Solo tranquilízala." Dijo Elrond colocando una fuerte mano en el hombro del joven elfo.

Él asintió y se volteó hacía Atavus. "Atavus, tú sabes donde estás. Estás en Rivendel. Y sabes quien soy, soy tu amigo, Legolas. Y Estel también está aquí, como Lord Elrond."

"Yo siempre he soñado con ver Rivendel, pero esto no puede ser real." Dijo ella mirando hacía fuera de la puerta del balcón, a la preciosa vista de los jardines que podía distinguir en la distancia.

"Si, lo es. Estás enferma y la fiebre juega con tu mente. Hace que olvides donde deberías guardar el cariño en tu corazón. No dejes que te controle." Dijo Legolas acariciando su mejilla, deseando tanto que ella pudiese recordar.

"¿Cómo llegue aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba alistándome para abandonar Ithilien con la gente de Galen. Espera. Te recuerdo. Tú estabas con Galen cuando vino a decirme que se iban." Ella recordaba al elfo de cabellos dorados al que había apuntado con su arco.

"¡Oh, Atavus! Eso fue hace casi dos años y medio. A pasado tanto desde entonces..." sonrió Legolas como si estuviese intentando explicarle algo muy complicado a un niño.

"¡Dos años y medio! ¿Pero como puede ser?" dijo ella con el miedo haciéndose notar en su voz.

"No tengas miedo, Atavus. Estás entre aquellos que te aman más que a nada en este mundo. No dejaremos que nada te lastime." Dijo Estel sentándose al otro lado de la cama. Él había oído la conversación que estaban teniendo y quería ayudar a Legolas a tranquilizarla.

"¿Amor? ¿A que se refieren? Nadie me a amado nunca," dijo ella indignada.

"Estás equivocada, mellon-nîn. En los últimos dos años y medio te has ganado una familia que te ama profundamente. Has salvado la vida de ambos, has enfrentado valientemente a muchos adversarios y también has encontrado un lugar en los corazones de los elfos de Imladris." Dijo Estel deseando que ella le creyese.

Ella no sabía si debería creerle o no. Pero una cosa estaba atrapada en su mente. Él la había lleamdo mellon-nîn. Sabía que esa palabra significaba 'mi amigo' en élfico, pero ignoraba como lo sabía. Ella no hablaba élfico. A menos de que alguien le hubiese enseñado... Su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas. "Creo que necesito dormir," dijo cerrando sus ojos para ellos. No le costó mucho caer dormida.

"Ada, ¿cuánto va a durar su perdida de memoria?" pregunto Estel sosteniendo la mano de ella y acariciándola suavemente.

"Eso es difícil de decir, Estel. Puede que recuerde todo la próxima vez que despierte. O puede que su mente regrese a Mordor la próxima vez. Nadie puede decirlo." Respondió Lord Elrond.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No fue hasta después del mediodía del sexto día que Lord Elrond revisó su brazo nuevamente. La herida no se veía peor que esa mañana. Empezó a pensar que talvez su cuerpo habría podido producir suficiente sangre élfica para empezar el proceso curativo nuevamente. Ese era un buen signo. Y haría mucho más fácil lo que planeaba hacer para ayudarle. Él sabía que si la dejaba el tiempo suficiente su cuerpo se equilibraría y curaría solo, pero entre más durasen las fiebres más oportunidades tendrían de que su mente no fuese la misma cuando estuviese curada. Él planeaba apurar el proceso de otra manera. Sabía que si recuperaba el balance de su sangre ella se curaría en cuestión de días.

Oyó la conmoción viniendo desde el recibidor y se paro en el marco de la puerta. Para su sorpresa sus hijos gemelos estaban viniendo hacía él llevando una caja. "Ada, espero que esto sea lo que deseabas." Dijo Elrohir acercando la caja a su padre.

"¿Cómo lograron hacer ese viaje tan rápido?" preguntó Elrond, aún sorprendido de que ya estuviesen de vuelta.

"Te sorprendería ver lo que un caballo puede hacer cuando le das el suficiente Miruvor." Respondió Elladan. Su padre nunca hubiera pensado en darle a un caballo el vitalizador cordial de los elfos.

"Entren. Descansen mientras inspecciono lo que trajeron." Dijo Elrond sonriendo por primera vez en varios días.

"El sanador humano nos advirtió de que no deben ser tocadas por elfos, Ada." Señalo Elladan.

"Si, lo sé. Estel tendrá que usarlas." Señalo Elrond mientras caminaba de vuelta al cuarto de Atavus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Un poco del interminable "**blablabla**" de su dichosa traductora:**

Hola, hola, hola... Que horror con ustedes, ¿eh? Pero bueno, a las que adivinaron y tengo el mail les pasare el boceto tan pronto como lo pase a la compu, lo que probablemente será hoy. ¿Qué les parece el plan?

Bueno, regresando al fic. ¿Alguna vez han tenido fiebre tan fuerte que olvidan a la gente o a la situación que viven en esos momentos? Solo imaginar lo que están pasando los chicos da pena...

Pero, que opinan de los gemelos... ¿A que son encantadores cuando se lo proponen? Jajaja, hoy intentare sacar un dibujo de ellos, son fascinantes y si saco uno de ellos más adelante sacare uno de Elrond y de Arwen... Todo dependerá del tiempo con el que cuente.

Les comento que este sábado me voy al Festival "Quito: Música del Sol" que hacen acá en Quito este fin de semana, ¿qué les parece? Van ocho músicos ecuatorianos y ocho más extranjeros. Estas vacaciones he tomado costumbre de leer el periódico y ahí decían que van a entregar un premio (El Quinde de oro, Quinde porque es un pájaro representativo de la ciudad), dicen que esperan llegar a ser como el Festival de Villa del Mar. Un amigo me contó que a Sin Bandera les pagarán algo así como 80.000$ es una bestialidad y él intentará ir como staff de un músico ecuatoriano... Es una bestialidad, ¿eh?

Bueno, por otro lado, si alguien no a adivinado aún que contiene la dichosa cajita tienen hasta la próxima semana para intentarlo, espero a ver que tal les va.

Gracias por todos sus reviews, hasta la próxima actualización!

Namarië

Ghani

PS.: Ojalá les guste el boceto de Ata, espero sus opiniones... Y no más es aviso, esta en estilo manga.


	11. El Curativo Poder De La Amitad

**Disclaimer: **Seguro que ya no debo decirles que si necesitan alguna confirmación deben revisar el primer capítulo, ¿no?

**El Curativo Poder De La Amistad**

Elrohir y Elladan se acomodaron en cómodos asientos a los pies de Atavus. Lord Elrond se sentó en el escritorio que estaba colocado en la esquina. Legolas y Estel se mantuvieron de pie a cada lado suyo, preguntándose que era lo que el había guardado tan bien por los últimos seis días...

"¡Ah! Estas son perfectas." Dijo abriendo la caja y mirando a todas aquellas criaturitas en el fondo.

"¿Qué son esas, Ada?" pregunto Estel con expresión de disgusto.

"Se llaman sanguijuelas," respondió Elrond mostrándole el contenido de la caja a Legolas.

"¿Y cómo se supone que ayudarán a Atavus?" Pregunto Legolas imitando la cara de Legolas.

"Las usaremos durante la primera parte de su tratamiento. Ahora Atavus tiene demasiada sangre orca en su sistema. Su cuerpo está intentando reemplazarla con sangre élfica, pero es un proceso lento. Vamos a usar estas cositas para apresurar el proceso." Dijo Elrond usando una pluma para probar las reacciones de las retorcidas criaturas.

"¿Cómo?" Estel temía preguntar.

"Estos pequeños monstruos se pegan a un huésped y beben su sangre, sacándola a través de su piel, literalmente." Respondió Elrond sonriendo ante las miradas horrorizadas que sus palabras causaban.

"Ada, pero los sanadores humanos dijeron que no podían ser usadas en elfos. Atavus también tiene sangre élfica." Señalo Elladan volteándose preocupado a mirar a su padre.

"Si, lo sé. Pero tengo una teoría acerca de estas cosas. Ellas no beberán sangre élfica, lo que me hace creer que quizás sean capaces de separar los dos tipos de sangre que hay en su sistema, dejando solo la parte élfica, lo que sería definitivamente una ventaja para mi plan." Explicó Elrond.

"Pero no estás seguro," apuntó Elrohir empezando a pensar que quizás habían hecho un viaje a la

Ciudad del Lago por nada.

"No, no lo estoy. Todo lo que podemos hacer es probarlo." Respondió su padre, pero estaba seguro de su teoría. Podían verlo en sus ojos.

"Ahora Estel, tú tendrás que aplicar estás. Si yo sostengo una pueden asustarse y definitivamente no comerán nada." Dijo Elrond alcanzándole la caja a Estel.

Estel le dio a su padre una mirada desdeñosa. "Siempre es el humano el que se lleva los trabajos sucios, ¿no?"

"Si, así es." Dijo Elrond empujando a su hijo menor hacía la cama, yendo atrás suyo.

Estel se sentó junto a su amiga, mirándola y en silencio pidiéndole que le perdonase por lo que debía hacer. "¿Cómo lo hago, Ada?"

"Pon una a la vez en su brazo. Deja que se alimenten. Eso las hará triplicar su tamaño. Entonces las sacarás y las pondrás en el basurero, y entonces pondrás otra. Repite eso hasta que hayas usado algo así como dos docenas de ellas. Creo que eso será suficiente. Entonces deberemos pasar a la segunda fase del tratamiento." Explico Elrond.

Estel respiró profundamente y alcanzo la caja, sacando una de las viscosas criaturas. Inmediatamente esta se enrollo alrededor de su dedo intentando agarrarse a él. Rápidamente él la puso en el brazo de ella, esperando ver cual sería su reacción. Cual sería su decepción al ver que la criatura se hacía una bolita, negándose a agarrarse a la piel. "Ada, no está funcionando."

Elrond se paró por un momento pensando en como hacer que la criatura tomase su sangre. "Usa tu daga, Estel, y hazle un pequeño corte junto a ella. A ver si el olor de la sangre la tienta."

"Está bien." Estel odiaba la idea de cortar a su amiga, pero si eso salvaría su vida debería intentarlo. Hizo como le dijo su padre y entonces espero de nuevo. Podía ver la sangre negra burbujear en la superficie. Dejo salir el aliento, el que no era consiente de estar sosteniendo, cuando vio a la sanguijuela estirada y yendo al lugar de donde sentía la sangre venir. "Esta funcionando." Dijo Estel mirando a su padre.

"Bien. Ahora iré a mi estudio y mezclare algo que necesitare para la segunda parte del tratamiento. Tú continua como te dije." Explicó Lord Elrond y entonces dejo la habitación.

Elladan podía ver la brillante sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano, y entonces no pudo resistir la necesidad de molestarle. "Estel, cuando esto termine veré si Ada te deja quedarte a tus nuevas mascotas."

Estel le dio a su hermano una mirada fulminante, entonces su mirada se volvió una amplia sonrisa. "Eso estaría bien. Estoy seguro de que les daría un buen uso." Dijo imaginándose a sus hermanos despertando en camas llenas de criaturas viscosas.

"Tal vez no." Dijo Elrohir seriamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Más tarde ese día, cuando Estel ya había sacado al menos dos docenas de sanguijuelas, le pidió a Legolas que fuese a por su padre.

Lord Elrond oyó un golpe en su puerta. "Pase," dijo taponando la botella llena de líquido que había terminado. Ahí había un fuerte olor en el estudio que Legolas no llego a reconocer.

"Lord Elrond, Estel me envió. Ya acabo con las sanguijuelas." Dijo Legolas arrugando su nariz.

"Bien, esto está terminando. Podemos proceder ahora. Legolas, voy a pedirte que hagas algo por Atavus que quizás te deje más débil de lo normal. ¿Deseas ayudar? Sino lo haré yo mismo, pero creo que funcionaría mejor contigo." Preguntó Elrond.

"Caminaría dentro de los fuegos del Monte del Destino para ayudarla, Elrond. Lo que me pida lo haré." Respondió Legolas.

"Pensé que esa seria tu respuesta. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder." Dijo Elrond dirigiéndole de vuelta a la habitación de Atavus.

Una vez más, Lord Elrond tomo el lugar de Estel en la cama mirando a las sanguijuelas en el canasto de la basura. Y decidió que la cantidad de sangre sacada era cercana a la cantidad que debía ser reemplazada. Entonces descorchó la botella que había traído con él. Un fuerte olor se extendió por la habitación, causando toses de parte de los gemelos y Legolas. Puso la botella bajo la nariz de Atavus moviéndola de adelante hacia atrás para que pudiese hacer un buen efecto. Y funciono. Súbitamente ella se despertó atragantándose por el olor.

Rápidamente Elrond alejo la botella tapándola. "Venga Atavus. Te necesitamos despierta para esto. Tienes que despertarte." Ella le miró confundida otra vez.

Podía ver la preocupación en sus rostros. Especialmente en los rasgos de Legolas mientras recordaba la última vez que se había despertado sin saber quién era él. "¿Por qué todos ustedes están preocupados, Lord Elrond? Sé que estoy enferma, pero no me he muerto aún." Dijo mirando el rostro de cada uno por turnos.

Legolas se rió al escuchar sus palabras. Hablaba coherentemente, ¡y les reconocía de nuevo!

"Si, bueno, cuando despertaste más temprano no nos reconociste. Temíamos que pasase de nuevo." Explicó Elrond. "Pero ya que ahora estás un poco más coherente necesito que me digas como te sientes."

Atavus frotó su frente suavemente tratando de descifrar como se sentía. "Actualmente, creo que débil, y algo mareada." Respondió ella, sabiendo que era mejor que mentirle al Señor.

"Bien, exactamente así deberías sentirte." Dijo él con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó ella sin entender.

"Lo sé, te estoy confundiendo. Pero el tratamiento que estoy aplicándote te a dejado un poco baja de sangre y eso es lo que te a dejado débil." Explicó Elrond.

"¿Estoy baja de sangre?" Preguntó ella. "¿Cómo hizo eso?"

"Te contaré esa parte cuando te estés sintiendo mejor. Pero por ahora necesitamos reemplazar esa sangre. Necesitaras tu talento para eso." Elrond se levanto señalándole a Legolas que tomase su lugar.

Podía ver que ella no entendía lo que él pretendía que ella hiciese. "Pongámoslo así. Normalmente cuando tu sanas a alguien que a sido envenenado tú sacas el veneno de su cuerpo, y luego lo reemplazas con tu propia sangre. Pero hoy quiero que uses tu talento para llevar la sangre de Legolas hacia tu propio cuerpo, pero no la reemplaces con nada."

"¿Pero eso no dejará a Legolas sin la suficiente sangre?" Preguntó ella horrorizada al pensar que podría causarle algún daño a su amigo.

"No, yo monitorearé la transferencia y te dejare saber cuando debes detenerte. Legolas se sentirá más débil de lo normal por unos días, pero su cuerpo pronto se recuperará y todo volverá a ser normal. Y lo mejor es que el balance de tu sangre se repondrá lo que deberá tu habilidad de sanarte rápidamente de vuelta, y ya estarás enferma." Elrond sabía que ella dudaría antes de hacer cualquier cosa que lastimase a Legolas, pero era la única solución que alcanzaba a ver.

"¿Legolas? " Lo miro sin saber que hacer.

"Yo ya he accedido a hacer esto, mellon-nîn. Me gustaría hacer cualquier cosa por ayudarte." Respondió Legolas.

"Pero tu ya perdiste mucha sangre cuando el orco te torturo. ¿Qué pasaría si es mucha?" Preguntó recordando el charco de sangre en el que le habían encontrado.

"Pues he pasado casi nueve días recuperándome. Estoy bien. Lord Elrond nos monitoreará así que él no puede ser el donante, y Elladan y Elrohir están exhaustos del largo viaje del que acaban de regresar. Y tú sabes que Estel no es un elfo. Mi sangre es la opción más obvia. Por favor acepta esto como mi regalo hacia ti, como yo una vez acepte el regalo de tu sangre para salvar tu vida." Le rogó Legolas para que aceptase su razonamiento.

"Acepto, mellon-nîn." Respondió al final de unos momentos de pensarlo.

"Bien. Estel ve atrás de Atavus y ayúdala a sentarse." Estel hizo como su padre dijo, poniéndose detrás de ella para que pudiese sentarse pero apoyándose en él. Entonces Elrond le paso a Legolas el cuchillo de Atavus. "Corta la palma de tu mano como has visto que hace Atavus cuando sana a otros." Legolas obedeció cortando su mano derecha y entonces le paso el cuchillo a Atavus, quien corto su mano izquierda. Elrond tomo asiento junto a la cama tocando las sienes de ambos amigos, creando un vínculo entre los tres. "Ahora tómense las manos. Atavus, debes concentrarte en esto, Legolas no puede hacerlo por ti."

El momento que sus manos se encontraron Atavus descubrió a su mente en un lugar familiar. No era como si pudiese ver dentro de Legolas, pero sentir a su alrededor. Ella busco a través de él, no muy segura de cómo sacar la sangre de ahí. Buscó el brillante centro de su ser, sintiendo la calidez que radiaba, diciendo que no entendía como hacer lo que se le había pedido. Entonces también escucho la voz de Lord Elrond. "Debes determinar como sacar la sangre de él. Yo no puedo decírtelo, tampoco él."

Entonces ella oyó una tercera voz en su cabeza. Era Legolas. "Tal vez yo pueda. ¿Puedes sentir donde empiezo yo y donde terminas tú?"

"Si, tú estás caliente y yo estoy fría." Respondió ella.

Legolas también había sentido eso. "Entonces trata de llevarte la calidez hacia ti," sugirió él.

Ella tomo su sugerencia y la hizo realidad. Sentía como su brazo empezaba a calentarse al tiempo que la sangre fresca corría por sus venas. "¡Funciona!" se rió ella por la sensación que esto le trajo.

La transfusión tomo solo unos momentos. "Eso es suficiente. El balance a sido restaurado." Oyó la voz de Lord Elrond en su mente nuevamente. Ella no quería dejar ir a Legolas. Su mente se había refugiado cerca de su alma mientras la transfusión se realizaba y podía oír palabras de apoyo susurradas hacía ella. Dejo que la envolviera solo por un momento más y trajo su mente de vuelta a ella misma.

Tres pares de ojos se abrieron. Un par eran de color azul zafiro oscuro, otro par era del azul más brillante posible, y el tercero era verde esmeralda, casi como el color de un campo de hierba joven.

Estel se levantó alcanzando un espejo de mano de la veladora y pasándoselo a Atavus. Ella tenía miedo de mirarlo, pero tenía que saber. Lentamente se miro en el espejo. Su mano empezó a temblar y bajó el espejo. Miro a su familia adoptiva y transparentes lágrimas de felicidad corrían por sus mejillas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la traductora:**

Capitulo de tensión, ¿eh chicas? Jejeje... Me alegro mucho de que tantas hayan adivinado que las sanguijuelas eran la misteriosa cura para Ata. Pero creo que el horror que les tengo fue lo que se los puso fácil, aunque igual, Meluivan Indil, la autora de este maravilloso fanfic, les manda saludos y les felicita por haberlo adivinado. ¿Saben? Solo una chica que leyó el fic mientras se publicaba (yo soy posterior...) adivino que eran sanguijuelas. Ella esta muy contenta de que les guste el fic, ¿saben? Es su orgullo y esta extrañando mucho a Uglúk así que puede ser que nos regale una sexta parte de las aventuras de Ata por Tierra Media y ¡más allá!

Por otro lado, les comentaré, aunque no me crean, que las sanguijuelas se siguen usando en ciertos tratamientos médicos (son muy útiles para retirar la sangre enferma) aunque eso no es muy conocido, la gente aún cree que solo son una barbaridad antiquísima. Pero lo único barbárico del asunto eran los bichos en si mismos y para que se las usaba (se creía que todas las enfermedades se curaban sacando la sangre mala del cuerpo, entonces ponían sanguijuelas y lo más probable es que muchos muriesen porque no tenían la suficiente sangre para seguir viviendo).

Bueno, a casi todas les he enviado el dibujo de Ata y espero ansiosamente su critica de mi dibujo, aunque alguien ya me dijo que quedaría muy bonito pintado :P y otra persona envió una nueva versión de la chica. Muchas gracias por eso. Es mi orgullo y les comento que Estel me está sacando canas verdes por dibujarle, no sé como hacerle al muchacho, aunque tengo unas bases...

Y siguiendo mejor un poco la línea del fic...

Sinceramente, pobre Ata, escuchar tres voces distintas en su cabeza debe ser bien feo... Jajaja... Cierto que yo hablo sola, bueno, no es feo cuando tú hablas contigo misma, hasta es normal (¡de verdad, lo leí en una revista!) pero... ¿oír a dos de tus amigos dentro de ti?

Jejeje... Y la muchacha ya debe conocer bien la mente y el alma de Legolas, pasa mucho tiempo ahí dentro... Jajaja. Pero espero sus comentarios, ya hay quien dice que hay romance entre estos dos, pero les dejare el beneficio de la duda por algún tiempo... (mirada traviesa/diabólica) (y a quien sabe la verdad, facilítame la tortura, si?)

Bueno, es curioso como me pongo si me dejan hablar lo que quiero cuando estoy animada, ¿eh? Y Ninde que no quería creerme que yo soy una lora XD Jajajaja... Si, bueno, ya mucho blablabla. Me voy, cuando termine de traducir este capitulo eran las 00:44 del día sábado 19 de agosto... Soy una **desgracia **hasta hoy, 22 de agosto, el día antes de irme de viaje continua aquí. Aunque si nos fijamos no es tanto tiempo... jajaja...

¡Cuídense mucho y disfruten del próximo capi que es el último!

Namarië

Ghani

PS.: ¡Jajaja! Se asustaron, ¿verdad? Bueno, les diré la verdad. Es el último capi, si. Pero no el último que publicare con este titulo. El 13º es un pequeño avance del siguiente fic, Healer of Rohan, o Sanadora de Rohan, si lo prefieren. Y espero que lo aprecien, en el original fue porque M tenía que poner las respuestas de los reviews pero justo en esa época prohibieron los capis solo de respuestas (y a los de inglés si les suelen caer, culpen a los soplones), así que puso un avance/primer capi del siguiente fic...

ENCUESTA: ¿DEBERÍA CAMBIAR TODOS LOS TITULOS A ESPAÑOL?

Si

No

Me da igual


	12. Finalmente: El Hogar

**Disclaimer:** La verdad, la verdad, nada de esto me pertenece... Y aunque me gustaría luchar por Estel, sé que la batalla legal contra Christopher Tolkien la perdería yo, así que mejor solo admiro los fics (de momento).

_Y si quieren revisar que la historia_, Atavus y Uglúk le pertenecen a Meluivan Indil, pueden regresar al primer capítulo ;)

**Finalmente el Hogar**

Habían pasado quince días desde que el tratamiento que Lord Elrond aplico a Atavus había funcionado. Ella estaba inmensamente agradecida de haber regresado a la normalidad. Su cuerpo se había curado completamente y los efectos del exceso de sangre orca habían desaparecido totalmente.

Pero no todo estaba bien en su mente y en su corazón. Le era imposible sentirse igual que antes. Había visto en lo que su rabia era capaz de convertirla, y lo temía. Sabía que sus amigos no entendían porque ella se estaba alejando de ellos. No era intencional. Solo parecía que tenía demasiado en lo que pensar. Desde el momento en que ella se despertaba en la mañana hasta que se iba a dormir su mente no dejaba de pensar en eso. Y sus pensamientos dejaban poco tiempo para pasar con sus amigos.

"¿Qué podemos hacer, Lord Elrond?" preguntó Legolas estando en el balcón del Señor Elfo observando a Atavus, que estaba sentada sola en el jardín.

"Dos semanas atrás te habría dicho que ella solo necesita tiempo, pero ahora no estoy segura. Parece que ella esta buscando una respuesta, y que esta no existe." Dijo Elrond con un gran suspiro. "No estoy seguro de que pueden hacer por ella.

Estel estaba sentado en una de las sillas mirando y escuchando a su padre y a su mejor amigo discutir acerca de lo que debían hacer por Atavus. "Debemos hacer algo." Dijo levantándose y caminando hacía las escaleras que lo llevarían abajo, al jardín.

"¿Qué vas a hacer Estel?" preguntó Legolas siguiéndole.

"Estoy manteniendo una promesa." Fue su respuesta.

Atavus pudo oír a sus amigos acercarse. Sonrió pero no dejó el lugar donde estaba sentada junto a un gran roble. "¿Qué travesura están planeando hoy?" preguntó cuando estaban justo atrás suyo.

"Mellon-nîn, nos estas confundiendo con mis hermanos." Dijo Estel sentándose junto a ella. Legolas lo imitó, sentándose al otro lado de la chica.

"Estel, tú puedes hacer más travesuras que tus dos hermanos juntos." Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"Yo también solía pensar eso de ti." Respondió con un tono más serio.

"Si, tal vez ya no sea exactamente quién solía ser." Respondió mirando hacía el frente, pero sin realmente ver las bellas flores y los árboles que había ahí. Ella estaba viendo su imagen en el arrollo.

"Tú eres la misma persona, Atavus. Tú solo eres un poco más experimentada ahora. Pero con la experiencia viene el conocimiento, como Ada siempre dice, mas ese conocimiento no tiene porque cambiar quién eres." Dijo Estel poniendo una mano en su hombro.

"Estel no sé si volveré a ser esa persona alegre que era antes. Mi corazón se siente tan pesado de preocupación." Admitió ella.

Legolas esperaba que ella dijese algo así. "Tienes miedo de que pase algo que te haga volverte lo que tú más odias."

Ella se volteó hacía él. No había esperado que nadie entendiese lo que ella sentía, pero él lo sabía a la perfección. Ella solo asintió.

"Atavus. Lord Elrond dijo que puede que en algún tiempo seas capaz de controlar tu producción de sangre. Entre más sepas de eso, mejor podrás controlarlo. Y no importa que pase nosotros estaremos ahí para ayudarte con eso. Nunca tendrás que enfrentarte a esto sola." Dijo Legolas tratando de tranquilizarla.

Ella pensó por un momento y entonces dijo algo que les sorprendió. "Yo había pensado que cuando Uglúk mato a su hermano, él había matado a la única persona que posiblemente podría entenderme y que era esta cosa mitad-orco/mitad elfo que soy yo. Pero estaba equivocada. Ustedes dos me entienden mejor de lo que yo misma me entiendo a veces. Y no importa que preocupaciones tenga, ustedes están aquí para mí. Se los agradezco mucho a ambos."

"¿Cómo podríamos no estar ahí?" Dijo Estel, diciendo lo que ambos estaban pensando.

Los tres se pararon para entrar al hogar de Elrond. Estaba acercándose el atardecer y la comida de la tarde estaría lista pronto. Después de la cena todos se sentaron en cómodas sillas alrededor del fuego, escuchando la música y riendo. Atavus se quedó con sus amigos en lugar de retirarse a su habitación, como solía hacer.

"Esperen un minuto. Acabo de pensar en algo." Dijo Atavus interrumpiendo la conversación.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Legolas.

"Ada me dijo que dijo que me diría después como lograron sacarme sangre. Él nunca me lo dijo." Dijo mirando a sus amigos. Lord Elrond había estado sentado a la puerta, escuchándolos hablar cuando oyó esa oración. Convenientemente, retrocedió unos pasos antes de que nadie notase su presencia ahí, haciendo una rápida retirada a su estudio. Decidió que les dejaría a los jóvenes el contestar esa pregunta.

Elrohir miró a Elladan, quién miró a Legolas, quién miro a Estel. Y todos rompieron en carcajadas.

"¿Es que todos se han vuelto locos?" Preguntó luciendo muy seria.

"Estel, ¿por qué no le cuentas a Atavus sobre tus nuevas mascotas?" Se burló Elladan y él le dirigió una mirada sombría.

"Te comento que aún las tengo." Disparó de vuelta a su hermano, quién hizo una mueca.

Estel se volvió hacía la chica, recordando lo que él tuvo que hacer con las criaturas. "Atavus, ¿alguna vez has escuchado algo sobre las sanguijuelas?" No esperaba que ella lo supiese.

Ella lucía sorprendida ante sus palabras. "Si, si las conozco. Esas cosas horribles invadieron cada parte de Minas Morgul. Ignoro como llegaron ahí, pero descubrieron que las cámaras de tortura eran un hogar fantástico, bebiendo la sangre de todos los esclavos..." Entonces ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. "Oh, ustedes no lo sabían."

Ella miró a sus amigos y pudo ver una silenciosa diversión brillando en los ojos de todos, excepto en los de Estel.

"No estábamos seguros de que funcionaría. El sanador humano que se las dio a Ada dijo que no funcionaban con los elfos. Pero una vez que olieron tu sangre se pegaron inmediatamente." Trato de explicar Estel.

"Eso no me sorprende. Aún cuando los orcos las usaban para que se alimentasen de los esclavos, su comida favorita siempre fue la sangre de orco. Parece que entre más asquerosa es la sangre, más la disfrutan esos monstruos. Por lo que naturalmente la sangre de elfo no es de su agrado. Es demasiado pura. Ahora entiendo porque Elrond decidió ir en esa dirección. Al menos podía estar seguro de que las criaturas solo tomarían la sangre de orco." Dijo ella temblando. Recordaba la marca de su brazo que había demorado más en sanar que la mordida del wargo. Ella frotó ese lugar imaginado a Estel poniendo sanguijuelas ahí.

"Lo siento, pero era necesario." Dijo él sonriéndole.

"Realmente no la conservas, ¿no?" Preguntó ella imaginándose a esas lentas y espeluznantes criaturas en su cama.

"Si, si las guarde. Pero no te preocupes, están reservadas solo para Elladan y Elrohir." Dijo sonriendo malignamente a sus hermanos, lo que hizo reír a Legolas y Atavus.

Más tarde, cuando las brasas empezaron a morir en el fuego, Atavus se inclinó hacía Estel, susurrando solo para sus oídos. "Gracias por mantener tu promesa, Estel."

"Nunca hubiese permitido que el vacío te atraparse, mellon-nîn." Susurró de vuelta. "Además, estamos en casa, en rivendel, y estás sentada cerca de un fuego riéndote con tu familia y amigos. Eso te hace la Atavus que conozco, ¿no es cierto?"

"Si, lo es. Es tan bueno estar finalmente en casa."

El final, por ahora.


	13. Sanadora de Rohan'

**Sanadora de Rohan**

Tres amigos dispersos por el viento, pero juntos de nuevo por el destino durante los tiempos más peligros que se puedan imaginar. ¿Podrá su amistad soportar los cambios traídos por el tiempo y las viejas heridas que no han sanado por completo? ¿Llevará uno de ellos el sentido del deber demasiado lejos, llevando casi al final a esa amistad que debería haber resistido la prueba del tiempo? ¿O la verdadera amistad soportará toda adversidad?


End file.
